While there is life there is hope
by Dr. E. Mode
Summary: The last part is up. COMPLETED. Feedback please!
1. Tuesday, November 16, 1999

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or dialogue taken directly from the show. I do not claim to be a political expert, I am far from that, I am a biology major. Therefore I would like to preface this story with the notion I wrote this story out of pure love of the show and the characters. Thank you & enjoy.

**The West Wing**

"Dum vita est spes est"

("While there is life there is hope")

**Part 1: Tuesday, November 16, 1999**

Congress was frantic and everyone was running around crazy. We had just returned from a three-day weekend for Veteran's Day and it was the night before the vote on a piece of legislation that had been trying to work its way through Congress for some time. Everyone else was freaking out, but not my brother and his staff – no, we were still trying to dig ourselves out of a very deep ditch as far as debt in education; there was simply no money left to give our schools and this was a problem. Along with that Maryland was proposing a $30 million dollar security system that would monitor her open water borders. It was going to be the day from hell.

8:45am.

"Mack, what's my schedule looking like today," my oldest brother, Alexander "Alex" Whitman, Jr. and Senator of Maryland, asked as we rushed into his office at the Capitol.

"It's busy. You have a meeting with Senator Kane at 9:15, a brief breakfast with Senator Johnson afterwards, Vice President Hoynes wants to see you about the education debt, and I can't find anyone to listen to me about the security proposal."

"Mack, you do know that this proposal is completely insane, right?" he sat down in his chair and looked up at me – being ten years my senior he always treated me more like a daughter than sister.

"Yeah, but why not fight for it? Maybe all the states that are exposed to open water could benefit. How great would that be if our office was the one that cranked out one of the most brilliant bills ever?"

"It would be nice, but it's not going to happen," he glanced over reading glasses and then continued writing.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Tell the committee to disband? Who do you want me to talk to!" I put my hands on my hips and gave him an annoyed tone.

He stopped writing, removed his glasses and then stood. Now my brother is not extremely tall, about 6'1 but being 5'3, he's a giant. He looked down at me with his big blue eyes sending a telepathic signal that I had to come to connect with: "Mack, talk to the White House."

"Who? They're all running around frantic about the passing of the Energy Conservation Bill – "

"Talk to Josh Lyman – "

"No!" I yelled and then realized my reaction. "I mean, no."

"Yes, Josh and my office have a really good rapport, he'll at least listen. That's all we want, is someone to listen and to have it somewhere in the back of the head so that one day when the President or some senior staff member randomly says, 'so how's our homeland security going?' Josh will be able to say, 'you know what, a while back Senator Whitman's office had this proposal, that is absurd, but possibly with tweaking could go somewhere'. Thus we get the ball rolling and in the end _are_ responsible for one of the greatest bills ever created. Do you see this McKayla?"

I paused and then looked at my feet.

"Yeah. I'll go call the White House."

"Thank you," Alex sat back down.

I headed for the door, but he called back.

"Mack."

"Yeah?"

"If they can get us in, leave your stuff with Mary and you go talk to Josh."

"You really hate me, Alex," I sighed.

"It will make you a stronger politician."

"Oh no, after you, I'm done."

"Not if I plan on running for President some day," he smiled and with that I left.

"Hello?" a peppy familiar voice answered the phone.

"Hey Donna, it's Mack Adams."

"Mack, hey how are you? One moment – hey Toby, Josh is looking for you," I could hear her chatting to Toby Ziegler. "Sorry, what's up?"

"Nothing much, how are you?"

"Ugh, things are crazy. Everyone's panicking about the vote tomorrow."

"Yeah, it's the same here. Anyways, I was wondering if Josh has any free time today, I need to speak with him as soon as possible."

"Sorry Mack he's booked solid."

"Donna, as a friend, could you shift some things around?"

Pause.

"Just Josh?"

"Just Josh," I responded hopefully.

"Hold on," I waited for about five minutes. When Donna got back on the phone she sounded almost winded. "Okay, you're in, do you know when you'll be stopping by?"

"Um," I was shocked that we got in. "In about two hours?"

"That's fine, I'll give him a heads up."

"Thank you, thank you very much, Donna. I owe you."

"It's no problem. Hey, Mack, I sorta had to lie to get you in. Right now Josh thinks you're a swing vote and if you didn't mention that I lied to him, that'd be great."

"Of course, Donna, you have my word."

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Donna."

11:02am.

The West Wing was busy; you could just feel the tension in the air like humid fog. It had been about two years since my last visit to the White House. Mostly everything was as I remembered it except the change of staff. I had never visited during President Bartlet's term. But still, the layout was the same.

I meandered through looking for Donna. I wasn't 100 sure of where Josh's office was. But luckily Donna is tall and blonde and not easy to miss. Clad in a black skirt, baby blue blouse and black raincoat, and black sidesaddle bag with my life stashed inside, I rushed up to Donna.

"Donna!"

"Hey. Mack, how are you?" she beamed as I gave her a hug.

"Okay, where am I meeting Josh?"

"Well he's with Toby right now, but he'll meet you in the Roosevelt Room in about two minutes. You remember where it is?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Sorry I can't chat, busy, busy," she smiled.

"Hey, Donna, where's CJ?" I called after her.

"Um, press briefing, she'll be out in a few minutes," Donna smiled and disappeared into her cubicle.

I began walking towards the briefing room in hopes of seeing CJ as she walked out and also to avoid the Communications Director, Toby Ziegler's office. Just as I was about to round the corner past Leo's office, I heard a loud call.

"Mack! Ahhh!"

I turned with a big smile and was swept up in a warm embrace by CJ Cregg.

"Oh my God, I haven't seen you in forever. How have you been?" CJ began the conversation.

"I've been okay, busy, but okay," I hated giving the same answers repeatedly.

"They got you running around crazy up at the Hill?"

"Yeah, my brother, he knows he owns me," I gave a sarcastic smile.

"It's okay, he's just being a brother. So tell me, how's the love life? Last I heard you were dating the senator of Ohio?"

"Just rumors," I smiled. "I've been single for quite some time."

"Getting lonely?"

"Who has time to be lonely when you've got a brother who is a senator and a father who wants you to do his medical paperwork on the side?"

"That's true," CJ checked her watch. "Listen, I gotta go, but we've got to do lunch soon. Remember to give me a call and we'll chat and eat. You have to remember because I won't," she began walking away. "It was great seeing you, bye Mack!"

"Bye CJ," I muttered as she disappeared out of sight.

I sighed as another good White House friend wandered in and then out of my life. Before entering the Roosevelt Room, I took a deep breath and prepared to meet Josh head-on, but instead I found Leo sitting alone at the table. He had a cup of coffee and was busy looking over a thick folder.

"McKayla, I thought I heard your voice," he said as he looked up and removed his reading glasses.

"Hey Leo," I walked over and gave him a dutiful kiss on the cheek. "How are you?"

"Not bad, not bad. You're looking good," he said with a smile as he eyed me up and down. "They're not running you too far into the ground up at the Hill, are they?"

"Nah, nothing I can't handle. You know me, Leo, I love to play with fire the night before a big vote," I smiled and then leaned on the wall.

"You look beat, kid, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just can't wait for Thanksgiving."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. So what brings you down to the White House? Is everything okay?" Leo frowned and then offered me a seat across from him.

"Everything's fine, I'm just here to talk to Josh," I explained as I draped my jacket over the back of the chair and sat.

"You? Talk to Josh? This ought to be good," he chuckled.

"Yeah, tell me about it," I rolled my eyes.

"What is it with you two?" Leo leaned back in the chair.

"I don't know. He just hates me, that's all."

"Have you ever talked about it?" Leo urged.

"Nah, it's just a thing, and I don't think it's getting any better."

"Leo," Josh stood in the doorway and looked thoroughly surprised.

"Hey Josh," Leo sat upright. "Josh, do you mind if I sit in on this meeting?"

"No, of course not," Josh seemed tense. Our eyes met and we both stared each other down. There was another man behind Josh; he was good looking – tall, brown hair, blue eyes, square jaw, a perfect poster boy for Ralph Lauren. "Mack." Josh shook my hand. It was cold and clammy. "Mack I would like you to meet Sam Seaborn, Deputy Communications Director. Sam, Mack Adams. I think you two have met before?"

I frowned as I shook Sam's hand.

"I think up at a rally in New Hampshire during the Bartlet Campaign?" Sam responded.

"Oh yes, I remember, just briefly," I smiled and then sat.

Josh sat at the table while Sam retreated into the corner of the room. He seemed to be acting merely as Josh's bodyguard. Josh began the speech I expected about swinging in favor of Bartlet and supporting the bill.

"So Maryland is a swing vote. Okay … Why? No, don't answer that. I'll tell you why you _shouldn't_ be one and should vote in favor of the bill. Because if you don't you will screw yourselves for however long we're in office. And I don't just mean if your nephew little Johnny Appleseed wants a photo with the President, we're going to say no. No, I mean much more.

"If you say no to this bill then you will be jumping off the bandwagon and believe me, in this case, jumping off is bad. Because if you leap then you're not only going to be left behind and out of the loop, you'll be caught up in one of those little net-things that hang off the back of the wagon – you know like in Fievel Goes West – and you'll be dragging behind the bandwagon as long as it keeps going. You'll have dust in your face, it will become hard to breathe and work and function. And the next time you come to us for extra money, say for education, we'll say shove it up your ass, and say 'how does it feel now?' So are you still swinging?"

For a moment I just stared at Josh. My gaze went to Sam who was speechless and Leo whose jaw was on chest. I kept a hard stare.

"You're right," I said softly. "Whatever were we thinking?" I let my eyes wander to Leo. "We support the President and plan to show that through our approval of this bill."

"Really?" Josh was floored. "That – that's it? You're in?"

"Of course," my eyes rested on Josh again.

"Well, that was – that was simple and amazing. If there isn't anything else I have – " Josh stood.

"There is," I opened my briefcase and slapped a bound stack of papers on the table. "This here is a $30 million dollar proposal for a new security system in order to monitor Maryland's borders that are exposed to open water – "

"You're joking right?" he turned and seemed ready to leap off a bridge.

"Josh," Leo put his hand up in order to calm him.

"Sorry, continue," he put his hand on his forehead – it was a long day in the White House also.

"This proposal is completely idiotic," I said bluntly, all heads turned. "We know this proposal has not a prayer's chance to get passed as is, but what we want is to get the ball rolling on something. We know that even with revisions this probably won't get passed in my brother's term, but say we cut the budget in half and start small; there could be a possibility. I'll quote my brother on this one here. He said "all we want, is someone to listen and to have it somewhere in the back of the head so that one day when the President or some senior staff member randomly says, 'so how's our homeland security going?' Josh will be able to say, 'you know what, a while back Senator Whitman's office had this proposal, that is absurd, but possibly with tweaking could go somewhere.'" He said Josh because I thought I was only meeting with him.

"So, that is all I have to say about this right now. You're busy, I'm busy, so I'll be going," I stood and pushed the proposal towards Josh. "I don't think there is anything else that needs further discussion. Good day gentlemen."

"Wait," Josh called. I turned and looked at him. "Can I talk to you a sec, in private?"

"Sure," I replied and held the door open for Sam and Leo. "Nice seeing you, Sam. Bye Leo." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What's up Josh?" I shut the door.

"It's funny," he chuckled, but I knew he wasn't finding anything amusing. "It's funny, I knew as soon as I consented to seeing you that this wasn't about the vote."

"How so?" I raised and eyebrow.

"You were never a swing vote. You were always for Bartlet. You always will be."

"You figured me out, Josh, congrats," I said coldly.

"Why do you dislike me so much?" he switched gears.

"Um, I never said anything about disliking you, I think it was you who began the whole feud or whatever this is."

"No," he smiled. "No, I never initiated anything. I thought ever since grad school you just flat out hated me."

"You mean after you hit on me and found out I was your law professor's daughter? No, you were the one that put up the defenses and resented me from then on, Josh."

"No actually. I never resented you. I was actually still pretty hung up on you for some time. But you just kept giving me the cold shoulder … "

"So what are you saying Josh?"

"I think we've just been letting an awkward situation develop into mutual dislike."

"Very insightful of you, Josh," I turned and left the room.


	2. Saturday, November 20, 1999

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or dialogue taken directly from the show. I do not claim to be a political expert, I am far from that, I am a biology major. Therefore I would like to preface this story with the notion I wrote this story out of pure love of the show and the characters. Thank you & enjoy.

**Part 2: Saturday, November 20, 1999**

I awoke in my apartment in Georgetown as the sun began to rise. Stretching and sprawling out in my bed, I let the sun leak through my blinds. It was almost Thanksgiving recess and it was beautiful. Besides having a mound of paperwork for my dad, I was free. It was time to go for a morning run. I got up and dressed in navy shorts and baby blue sports bra.

Washington DC is so beautiful in the morning. The early morning business tycoons sat in little cafes, just sipping their fresh-brewed coffee while glancing through the New York Times; it was peaceful. I did a five-mile run and stopped to stretch in front of the White House. I always ran with my ID badge shoved somewhere just in case I had to burst through the doors and conjure up some amazing solution to help us out of a tight situation. Today it was in a little zipper pocket, held with Velcro on my wrist. I was enjoying the scenery when a voice interrupted the stagnant air.

"Mack?"

I turned to see Sam Seaborn walking up to me.

"Hi," I smiled, not enthused to be stopped by the Deputy Communications Director half naked.

"What's up? How are you?" he asked.

"Doing well, just out for a run, how about you?"

"Good. I'm also out for a run. I just finished."

"Yeah," I smiled and began stretching my quads.

"So, um, Thanksgiving break is coming soon. That ought to be nice," he smiled, obviously filling an awkward silence.

"Yeah, it is."

"Um, I know you're probably really busy, but I was wondering if you wanted to, um, maybe get dinner some time?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Sam Seaborn are you asking me out?" I smiled.

"Yeah … "

"Sure, why not?"

"Really? Wow, that's great. Um, are you free tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow … Sunday … sure, sounds great."

"Do you want me to just meet you somewhere?"

"Doesn't matter to me," I replied and looked into his eyes. He just stared back at me. "What?" I asked a little nervous.

"Nothing, it's just … you have two different colored eyes," he stated.

"Thanks for telling me," I relaxed.

"I've never seen that before."

"It happens … rarely … but it happens."

"It's quite beautiful actually. And very hypnotic, I might add."

"Thanks … Sam … " I responded uncomfortably.

"Hmm, anyway, how about I meet you just outside the West Wing entrance, say 7:30?"

"Sounds good," I glanced down at my watch. "I have to go, but it's nice seeing you again, Sam Seaborn. I'll see you later."

"Sure, later … "

I closed my door and went over to my message machine.

"You have three new messages," the computer voice talked to me. "First message: 'Hey Mack it's Dad, I was wondering if you could come into my office Monday. Call me back.' Saturday, November 20th, 8:02am. Second message: 'McKayla, honey, it's Mom, I'm just calling to remind you that your grandparents are flying in from England on Tuesday. Pick them up from the DC airport at 7:30. Talk to you later, sweetie.' Saturday, November 20th, 8:15am. Third message: 'Hello McKayla, it's Jed; I know it's Saturday, but you would mind swinging by the White House some time today? I appreciate it. And tell your family I said hi. Thanks, bye.' Saturday, November 20th, 8:22am. End of messages."

Confusion swept over me as I stared at the machine. It had to be wrong. I played the message over again. No, the President of the United States had definitely called my home phone and left a message on my answering machine. I don't think I would ever delete it, but of course I was a former first daughter, so I already knew what it was like to be best friends with the President. I dialed Mrs. Landingham.

"Office of the President."

"Mrs. Landingham, it's McKayla Adams."

"Oh Miss. Adams, so good to hear from you, he's expecting you."

"I know I got his message. It was a little weird. Anyways, what time should I come by?"

"At your leisure dear."

"Okay, I should be there around noon."

"That's fine dear, I'll see you later."

"Bye Mrs. Landingham," I hung up the phone, still confused. I stared at the message machine and then called my mother and brother back.

The West Wing wasn't as chaotic as the last time I had visited. Even though it was my day off, I dressed to impress – who I don't really know – I wore black heels, khaki skirt, white blouse, and black coat. I threw my hair up in a French twist and strutted in (sans my backpack), but I had a bag with a pad just in case.

"Mack, you're back, oh and I rhymed," Donna smiled at her cheesiness.

"Yeah, just here to visit the President."

"Just to visit? What?"

"Don't worry, everything's okay," I smiled and went over to Mrs. Landingham's desk. "Hi Mrs. Landingham."

"Oh McKayla, how are you dear?"

"Well," I leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good, good, have a cookie, they're in a staff meeting right now, but he'll be done shortly."

"Oh no thank you, that's all I need is to have food in my mouth when I go to speak to the President. I already fumble my words in his presence."

"I don't know why, he's a family friend and your godfather."

"Yeah, but, c'mon, you know," I smiled.

"I suppose," she went back to her pile of papers. "So, McKayla, when are you and Josh going to get married."

"What!" I turned to her wide-eyed.

"You heard me. When? I want to be at the wedding."

"Um, Mrs. Landingham, I'm glad I didn't take a cookie because I would have choked on it. Whatever gave you the notion that I would ever marry Josh Lyman?"

"You two are crazy for each other," she replied nonchalantly.

"You're talking about the Josh Lyman that works two doors down?"

"Yeah, him."

"Well, don't hold your breath. I'm going on a date with Sam tomorrow."

"Don't waste your time on Sam, take it from me dear," she peered over her glasses.

The door opened and CJ, Toby, Josh and Sam all walked out. My stomach dropped.

"Hey Mack," Sam smiled. "Mrs. Landingham can I have a cookie today?"

"No, go away."

"You really hate me. See you later, Mack," he winked at me.

"Josh, cookie?"

"Sure," Josh took one and turned to me. "Mack, what brings you here … again? And did Sam just wink at you – "

"Yes, don't make a big deal of it, Josh," I replied shortly and then sighed. "I'm here by personal request from the President himself."

"I see … well, good luck with that. Have a good day Mrs. Landingham."

"See, a good man," she smiled at me.

"The President will see you now," Charlie Young stood in the doorway.

"Bye Mrs. Landingham."

I walked into the Oval Office. It was weird being back.

"McKayla, glad you could come, please, shut the door will you and come have a seat," he was at his desk.

I pulled the door shut and meandered over to the couches. I waited for Jed to sit down next to me. He looked tired, but still youthful.

"So, first things first, what do I call you? I've known you all your life, you're my goddaughter. Mack? McKayla? Miss. Adams?"

"Whatever you're comfortable with," I smiled.

"Well, I'm formal, traditional, I'll stick to McKayla."

"And how about you? What should I call you? Mr. President? Jed? POTUS?"

"You could call me by my full name, Josiah Edward Bartlet, or Mr. Most Amazing Awesome Person in the World – "

"I'll just stick to Mr. President," I smiled. "I too am traditional."

"If you wish."

"So why did you call me down? I'm not going to lie, I had to replay that message over three times before calling back here."

"Yeah, well I figured family friends can call each other at their personal residences. But the reason I called you here is because I need your help, a favor if you will."

"Shoot."

"It's about Zoey," Jed sighed.

"Oh, how is she? Is she starting college yet?"

"Georgetown, next semester."

"Oh, that's wonderful. Will she have my mother some day?"

"I don't know, we'll see, your mom's a ways down the road as far as education goes. But tell her to keep an eye out for Zoey."

"Will do. So what's the favor?" I asked.

"Well, you were a first daughter at one point and you're constantly surrounded by Secret Service, I was just wondering … could you help me with Zoey?"

"She doesn't like being tracked constantly?" I smiled.

"Anything but that and just the other night she was in a Georgetown bar with Sam, Charlie, Josh, CJ and Mallory. There was a big of a dispute, some drunk kids tried to hit on Zoey and Charlie intervened and Josh pushed the panic button and – "

"I heard about it, Mal told me," I gave an uncomfortable smile.

"Oh, I see … "

"You know it's natural for her to resist protection," I said in a therapeutic voice.

"Yeah, but she doesn't understand – "

"She does, Sir, she just doesn't want to be who she is. She was forced into a position that she didn't have any say in," I bit my lower lip. "She doesn't resent you, she just doesn't like that she doesn't have control over her life, or at least not as much as before."

"But she's been the daughter of a politician forever."

"I know, Sir, but this is different. Now I'm going to ask you, do _you_ understand?"

He looked at me as I gave him a sympathetic look. I knew exactly how Zoey felt. Being a first daughter was my most rebellious time of my life, but I began to accept it. Of course I didn't understand how much I needed them until some crazy guy at my school started stalking me during the summer after my first year at Stanford. I wouldn't believe that someone was after me; I thought it was a lie fabricated by my family to keep me under control. It wasn't until he attacked me one night at a bar with friends that I understood.

"Talk to her, McKayla, please. I beg you, get through to her. Tell her about what happened to you – "

"Sir, I don't want to put the fear of God in her – "

"But she needs it!" Jed yelled and stood up.

Tears formed in my eyes. It was like being reprimanded by own father all over again.

"Jed, please," I stood and sniffled. "I know what you think she needs, and it's 99 right, but there is a fine line. Jed, listen to me, there is a fine line that a father can cross, and you're on the brink of that line. I will talk to her, but please, tell me, do _you_ understand?"

He turned to me. He gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry, McKayla, I didn't mean to cause such a problem," he muttered.

"It's okay," I stepped back and wiped my eyes.

"Why don't you go on up to the residence, Zoey's there. She's having lunch, I'm sure she'd share a sandwich or something with you."

"Okay," I nodded. "Sir, have faith in me."

"I do, McKayla, I do … "

"Okay," I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked over to the residence.

A Secret Service agent walked me over to the residence and took me to Zoey Bartlet, a bubbly, 19 year-old girl who was enjoying a turkey sandwich. She was reading a book, _A Brave New World_. She looked up and frowned for a moment.

"Hey Zoey, do you remember me? I haven't seen you for some time."

"Oh yeah, of course, sorry, Mack, I've just been so out of it," she got up and gave me a hug. "How are you? Have a seat. Would you like something to eat?"

"Actually whatever you're having looks great."

"Sure, it's a turkey sandwich. Mark, would you mind asking the chef to make another sandwich?"

"Of course."

"So, how's everything going, Zoey? I heard that you're starting college soon, that's got to be exciting. You know my mother teaches at Georgetown."

"Really? What subject?"

"She's a professor of law. She taught Josh Lyman up at Yale years ago."

"Oh yeah I heard rumors about that. I heard that he tried hitting on you and then he found out that you were his professor's daughter."

"Yeah something like that," I smiled.

"So what brings you to the residence?" she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Well, you know our families have history so your father asked if I would swing by just to say hi and chat with you."

"That's nice," she replied with a mouth full of food. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of girl talk, you know small talk that won't leave this room," I sat back in the chair.

"Sure. Oh here's your sandwich. Thanks Mark," she turned to me. "So do you have anything in mind?"

"Yeah, I was thinking something along the lines of Secret Service."

"Mack, I don't want – "

"I know both sides of the issue, Zoey. I just had a heated discussion with your dad and now it's time for round two with you. I'm hoping that you'll be easier to talk to. Your father is a pretty tough opponent in the yelling ring.

"Now, just hear me out and then fill in whatever comments you feel are necessary. I was a first daughter one time, you know that. I have been in your exact shoes before. I was the youngest daughter of the president and he was always worried about me running off to some club or bar or just going for a casual run in the park. I resisted the Secret Service and the need for constant protection by shaking off the agents whenever I got a chance, running in disguise with my friends, but it caught up with me in the end. You know what happened, I don't need to go into further detail," I looked straight into Zoey's eyes. I had known the Bartlet family for many years, but I usually only spoke with the First Lady and Jed. "Zoey, I'm asking, no, I _implore_ you to not resist the Secret Service and the attempts your father makes to protect you.

"I already spoke to him about how it feels to be trapped so I don't think he's going to tie you down to a chair and never let you see the light of day, but he is going to up the security. The same thing happened to me after I was kidnapped and I don't regret it. I never felt safer. And I made the agents fit my lifestyle, and it worked."

She looked on the brink of tears. Finally she sat up straight and drew a deep breath.

"How did you make it work?" she asked softly.

"I pretended they were my friends. We were all in college, studying law and they were just always with me. They were there to look after me. Whenever I would go to a bar they would order water in glasses to make it look like they were drinking alongside me. I made it work, Zoey, and you can too," I smiled at her. "You're too smart to not accept the Secret Service."

She got up and stared at me.

"Mack, how long have you known me?"

"Since you were born, why?"

"Do you trust me?"

"If you mean do I trust that you will take the proper measures to protect yourself in public left to your own devices and decisions, no," I said firmly. "But. No listen. But I trust that you will listen and heed the advice given by your elders and those who have walked in your shoes … literally."

"I see … " she looked down.

"Hey, chin up kiddo," I lifted it up so her eyes met mine. "You're a beautiful, smart girl, Zoey Bartlet, I do not doubt you will do amazingly well at Georgetown, but with Secret Service around ever corner. Now I have to go, but I'll take the sandwich with me. Thank you very much for the lunch. I will probably be in touch. Bye Zoey."

"Bye Mack," she replied absently as I kissed her cheek.

"Oh, and Zoey," I said as I turned.

"Yeah?"

"This is confidential. What I told you and whatever you told me won't leave this room. I promise not to tell your dad anything. You have my trust on that. Unless you tell me I can discuss a specific topic, I will not. Okay?"

"Sure," she smiled.


	3. Sunday, November 21, 1999

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or dialogue taken directly from the show. I do not claim to be a political expert, I am far from that, I am a biology major. Therefore I would like to preface this story with the notion I wrote this story out of pure love of the show and the characters. Thank you & enjoy.

**Part 3: Sunday, November 21, 1999**

"So I had a wonderful time tonight," Sam said as we walked away from the restaurant.

"Yeah, so did I," I smiled. "Do you think I got too dressed up?"

Sam stepped back and looked at my red silk dress, red heeled sandals, and pea coat.

"No, not at all," he assured.

"Okay, because you only wore a suit and – "

"Mack, you look fine," he smiled uncomfortably as we walked on.

"Sam, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing. Why? Do I look like – "

"Yeah," I stopped and pulled Sam to a bench. We sat and looked into his eyes. "You seem a little preoccupied, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just, you know, stuff," he forced a laugh.

"Sam, I've grown up in politics, I know what haunts you, don't pretend there is nothing wrong when there is. You don't have to tell me, I'm not trying to be a therapist … " I trailed off and took his hand. "Just, can I give you one piece of advice?"

"Sure," he sighed.

"Don't hold it in. No matter what, you must find an empty room, someone else to just yell at, you cannot let your emotions in."

"So what are you suggesting? I go down to the boiler room and just start yelling at the wall? Or perhaps use Toby as my straw man?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Good advice, but won't happen," Sam sighed.

"Sure it can. If you want it to, it will happen. C'mon, try me out, yell at me," I sat up.

"No, thank you, it's okay."

"C'mon Sam, you can do it, I know you have it in you. I can just picture what the smack downs between you and Toby Ziegler are like. C'mon just pretend I'm Toby."

"Okay, that's wrong on so many levels. I don't think I can kiss you tonight."

"Whoever said you were going to get a kiss?" I smiled coyly. "Just start telling me your problems, every little thing that's pissing you off right now. I can take it Sam Seaborn! I have three older siblings and a father who used to be the President of the United States! I've taken Jed Bartlet to school on more than one occasion in a yelling match, I can handle a lousy day from the _Deputy Communications Director_."

"Okay, well, for one, my alarm clock came unplugged last night and I woke up an hour late and barely walked into the West Wing today in time for the staff meeting. I got reamed out by Toby for not completing a statement about foreign policy that is two weeks ahead of schedule. And on top of that Congressman Thompson decided to disown the Democratic Party today."

I looked at him with skepticism.

"That's it?."

"Fine, you want to really know what's erking me? Okay, just the other night Josh pushed the panic button at a Georgetown bar and some punk ass kid called me a fairy boy. I've been getting shit from people left and right about Laurie, this call girl I slept with, but I of course I _didn't_ know she was a call girl at the time, and now we're trying to push a piece of crap legislation through the House just so we can get our numbers up! I know the bill is shit, you know it, we all know it except the American people who are dumb enough to believe whatever bullshit, candy-coated jargon we're clever enough to come up with! I'm sick of alluding people Mack! We're pushing people left and right, buying our way through this term! It will be a miracle if the President's ratings are above 25 by the end of this year!

"We have our first Christmas coming up in the White House and we don't even have a formal party plan established yet! Hell, we haven't even begun thinking of the State of the Union, which I might add, I feel completely inept to write! Whatever I scribble down on paper is not good enough for the almighty Toby and when it is I rarely receive credit! I'm passed around to whoever needs me like I'm the rookie card of the minor league's third string catcher! Yes I admit that I'm young, but I don't deserve to get smacked around like some ping-pong ball! Do I even have a purpose? What is my purpose in this administration? The poster boy from Princeton? Is that what I am? Is it? Mack?"

In the middle of his ranting he had leaped up and started pacing. I looked up at him with sad eyes. I stood and help his hand. For a moment words were not necessary, just my presence. I was his wall and that's all he needed.

"Sam," I said softly. "See, this is good … this is healthy, but I cannot give you any advice. I cannot respond to you."

"What? Why?"

"Because," I smiled, "a wall is not going to say anything except maybe ask the same questions right back at you."

He stifled a laugh.

"So are you trying to tell me something? Are you making a metaphor?"

"It can mean whatever you want, Sam Seaborn," I pulled him closer to me. "But just keep in mind, no wall, or therapist or senior staff member is going to tell you the right thing. The right thing will come from within you, and this isn't just some bullshit I'm pulling out of my ass. I know what I'm talking about.

"When I went through therapy after being attacked, my therapists told me to talk to a wall every night and just listen to my words reverberate and come back at me. You'll find that you know more than you think you do. In time the answers will come. Not all, but some, and then you'll realize where the true answers lie."

He looked down at me and pushed my hair back behind my ears.

"You should be working for us."

"Maybe some day I will," I smiled as he leaned over and kissed me. When he pulled away I looked up at him and smiled. "It would be prudent to not tell anyone about this, especially a certain insane Deputy Chief of Staff for fear of having my head blown off and also if my brother hears it may be the end of your life."

"Great."

"He's very protective of me," I said in a mock tone.

"C'mon," Sam put his arm around me and we walked back to my apartment.


	4. Monday, December 6, 1999

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or dialogue taken directly from the show. I do not claim to be a political expert, I am far from that, I am a biology major. Therefore I would like to preface this story with the notion I wrote this story out of pure love of the show and the characters. Thank you & enjoy.

**Part 4: Monday, December 6, 1999**

"So how was your date the last night?" CJ asked as we ate an early breakfast at one of my favorite Georgetown cafés, Diane's.

"It was good," I smiled.

"You slept with him, didn't you!" she laughed.

"Do I have that bad a poker face?"

"It's almost as bad as Josh's. Who was it?" she picked at her Danish.

"Um … Seamseaborn," I muttered as I took a sip of water.

"What!" she dropped her fork in the cheese topping and looked at me. "Sorry, I thought you said Sam Seaborn."

"Yeah … I did," I blushed.

"Mack you had a one night stand with a senior staff member of the White House?"

"CJ it's not like I'm going around telling everyone and I'm not some random call girl," I raised an eyebrow.

"How did hear about that?"

"Rumors."

"So are you two dating now?" she fished her fork out of the stickiness and wiped it off.

"No," I smiled. "We had a good post-sex talk and decided that one date and one hook-up was good enough for the two of us. We decided to not really forget it ever happened, but just go about our professional lives as usual. We're not going to make a big deal out of nothing and we hope that no one else does, which is why we're not really telling anyone. I mean you're different, but I know you're not going to take this story out with the rest of the trash."

"I guess so," she muttered then looked up at me with a curious expression. "So, um, this is weird, but is he good in bed?"

"Sam?" I raised an eyebrow and smiled. "CJ how long have you been wondering that?"

"Not long, just – "

"Yeah, he is," I suppressed a laugh at CJ's inquiring. "He's going to make whoever this Mallory girl is very happy."

CJ choked on her Danish.

Later that day I sat at my desk searching for the Education 405 Bill that was stuck in a folder and forgotten about. The television on my computer was open in a small window and volume turned down low. For the most part the Capitol Building wasn't too exciting; we were all waiting for President Bartlet's nominee to the Supreme Court, which next to Leo being a recovering alcoholic was the worst kept secret. Everyone knew it was going to be Peyton Cabot Harrison III.

" … Gone are the days of the best and the brightest," my head turned towards my screen as Congressman Peter Jack Ass Lillienfield spoke. I maximized the window and turned the volume up. "Stained, I believe, are the legacy of the great White House staffers. Names like Sleshindger, Sorinson, Rumsfield, and Persons have been replaced by a roster of Ivy League liberals and Hollywood _darlings_, one in three who, one in three, uses drugs on a regular basis. In case there should be any confusion about my meaning, I'm not talking about aspiring or decongestions … " My mouth hit my chest. I looked over at my shoulder; my brother and the entire staff were crowded around the computer.

"What the hell is this?" Alex frowned.

"I'm going to find out," I picked up the phone. "Get me CJ Cregg at the White House."

A half hour later I was running into the West Wing.

"Sam," I said as I ran into the first Senior Staff member I saw. "Sam, where's CJ?"

"In her office."

"What the hell is going on with Lillienfield?"

"I don't know and I can't talk right now," Sam darted off.

I knocked on CJ's door.

"What?"

"CJ," I walked in and shut the door behind me.

"Mack," she looked extremely shocked. "I don't have time to talk now."

"What is going on?"

"Mack, you're my good friend, but right now I have to maintain some level of professionalism. You are an assistant to a Senator, and I am a White House Senior Staff member. Whether you wish to see it or not, there is a line of demarcation and you must respect that. I'm sorry, but I can't talk to you candidly just because the President is your godfather."

I just stared at her.

"I'm sorry Mack," she stood.

"No, it's fine. I just wanted to know if they were trying to corner Leo, and if there was any way I could help, but obviously there is nothing I can do," I shot and walked out the door right into Josh.

"Mack," he jumped back.

"Josh, we need to talk," I stared gravely into his eyes.

"Sure," he led me to his office and shut the door. "What's up?"

"I can't give any details right now, but you must find out what Lillienfield knows. You have to find a way to get the same information he has."

"What? Why?"

"He's not after you or CJ or Sam … "

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you have to talk to some sources and find out as much information as possible. It is not in my right to tell you the information I know until you know what Lillienfield's objective is and what he has."

"That's pretty vague, Mack."

"It will have to be for now … I have a feeling it's all going to come out in the end. I have to go, bye Josh."

"Mack, wait … "

I stopped with my hand on the doorknob. I turned to him, holding the straps to the backpack I had absentmindedly grabbed on my way out the door.

"Stick around if you can."

"What? I don't understand."

"You know the President and you know Leo. You've known both longer than any of us ever have, and you know them on a personal level deeper than any of us. Mandy says we may be facing some tough times ahead and if we had someone with some wits about them that would be great."

"I don't know," I bit my lower lip. "CJ just reamed me out for even asking her what was going on."

"CJ will get over it, but if something big goes down, our administration won't so easily."

"Okay … sure … I'll stay for a little. Where would you like me to be?"

"You can stay in my office," he replied graciously.

I couldn't believe the complete turn around since I last saw him. Our discussion obviously had meant something. His usually alert eyes were tired and sad. To his great surprise I grabbed his hand and forced a smile.

"It will be okay. You guys will pull through this," I said softly.

"Did anyone ever tell you have the most beautiful eyes?"

"Josh," I looked down as I blushed. He wasn't acting his usual self.

"Mack, give me a second chance?"

My head darted up, eyes wide.

"A second chance?" I frowned.

"Yeah, to do this," he leaned over and kissed me.


	5. Wednesday, December 8, 1999

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or dialogue taken directly from the show. I do not claim to be a political expert, I am far from that, I am a biology major. Therefore I would like to preface this story with the notion I wrote this story out of pure love of the show and the characters. Thank you & enjoy.

**Part 5: Wednesday, December 8, 1999**

"Mack I don't understand why you're doing this," Alex said as I gathered up my laptop two days later. "There are plenty of people there to help them out, why you?"

"Because I know Leo and the President."

"Yeah, so do I but they're not calling me in for counseling."

"Well I'm not a Senator," I looked at him. "Dad's the President's personal physician. It's okay if I'm in the White House for a couple of days, at least to help smooth over the worst of it. You know Leo has skeletons in the closet, we just don't know which ones Lillienfield is planning on revealing to the public."

"You know which ones," he said.

"I have to do this, Alex," I put my hand on his for a moment and then raced over to the White House.

Josh was the first person I saw.

"Hey." I could barely make eye contact with him since the other day's events.

"Hey," he was running around aimlessly.

"Josh, are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, fine, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah," I followed him to his office. "Where do you want me to put my stuff?"

"Oh, just wherever," he closed the door. "Leo wasn't into just alcohol was he?"

I set my laptop bag down and draped my coat over the seat.

"No, he wasn't."

"What am I up against, Mack?"

"Why not talk to him?"

"Will you come with me?"

"Does he know I'm here?"

"No."

"Josh – "

"Mack," Josh looked right into my eyes. "Mack, I really just want someone else there."

"Okay, Josh, lead the way … " I followed him to Leo's office.

"Sir, Josh and McKayla Adams were wondering if you had a moment."

"Sure."

"Good morning Sir," Josh muttered.

"Good morning Leo," I stood beside Josh.

"McKayla, I didn't know you were here. What's wrong up at the Hill?" he frowned.

"Nothing Leo," I looked over at Josh. "I've come to stay with you and help for a few days – "

"What? And who issued this order?"

"I did … Sir," Josh replied timidly.

"Well, Josh, I guess you're the guy with the worst job in the building this week."

"Yeah, I was interrogating this intern from Legislative Liaison's office. She broke down crying about a bong she had made out of an eggplant."

"You can do that?" Leo and I asked at the same time.

"I always used a potato," Josh shrugged.

"You've always been industrious," Leo smiled. Josh looked over at me briefly.

"Lillienfield's not after the kid in the Liaison's office. He's not after the senior staff," we both sat down next to Leo. "Leo, you know that the worst kept secret in Washington is that you're recovering alcoholic, right?"

"I had a hunch," he joked.

"Leo you're a Boston Irish Catholic. Back there and back then a drinking problem wasn't a problem. This isn't what he's after. Were maybe into something that wasn't so acceptable?"

Leo's head shot towards me. I took his hand and nodded – it was time to confess.

"Pills."

"Were you in treatment?"

"Sierra Tucson, six years ago."

"Leo – " Josh tried to speak.

"Records kept by this facility are confidential," Leo responded with confidence.

"He's got them."

Leo looked over at me.

"I believe it," I replied quietly.

"You're Leo McGarry. You're not gonna be taken down by this small fraction of a man," Josh got up at went to the door. "I won't permit it. Mack, c'mon."

"What do you want me to do Josh?" I turned to Leo. "What do _you_ want me to do?"

"I don't know, McKayla."

"Come with me," Josh said. "Your stuff is in my office and I know Donna wouldn't mind having a companion."

"Okay, off you go," Leo stood and we left.

The next couple of days were a race to prepare everyone for impact. Leo's secret was out, and Judge Mendoza had just replaced the prize-winning Judge Harrison. I never really like Harrison anyways. Christmas was slowly creeping upon us and while shopping for some Christmas gifts I ran into Josh.

It was Wednesday, December 15th, a cold, crisp morning. I was perusing the shops of Georgetown. So far I had gotten presents for my mother and father. I still had my dad's parents, three siblings, Jed, the Bartlet family, Leo, CJ, Donna, a few staff members, and a few other relatives and family friends. I sighed as I wondered if I had to get Sam and Josh gifts since Sam and I had slept together one night and then made a truce and Josh had kissed me.

"That's stupid," I muttered with a laugh as I browsed a local bookshop and thought at about getting Josh and Sam gifts.

"What is?"

I spun around.

"Josh," I blushed.

"Hey Mack," he smiled coyly. "So what's stupid?"

"Um, nothing, I was just, I – I was just talking to myself," I smiled as I fumbled over my words. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, I'm just spending a few minutes finding presents for a few estranged family members."

"Sounds lovely."

"How about you?"

"I've got a list a mile long and barely started."

"How many people could you have to buy gifts for?" he leaned on the bookshelf.

"A lot."

"Am I one of them?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Are you?"

"You can't resist me."

"Oh Josh I think I can," I laughed. "I've only been doing it for the past, what fifteen years or so?" I looked up at him with a smile. "Why now Josh? Why start being nice to me now?"

"Because … now I know you don't hate me. And I've screwed up too many other things in my life to let myself screw this up."

"Well, what do you want out of this newfound relationship, Josh? Sex?"

"Heh," he laughed. "Sex would be wonderful, but no. I just want to get to know you."

"Josh, how long have I been the girl next door?"

"For too long," he muttered and stood straight. He sighed. "Listen, I gotta go, I have stuff to do. I guess I'll see you around, maybe if I'm up at the Hill or something … "

"Sure."

He put a book back on the shelf and walked away. I looked down at my hands and the book I had randomly grabbed. It was a copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. It was one of my favorite plays; in college I acted in play as Juliet and still remembered every word. I ran after Josh.

"Josh! Josh!"

He turned around.

"Wait!" I ran to him, he seemed down.

"What? I get the hint, Mack, I'm okay," he turned and kept walking.

I ran up to him and spun him around. I pulled his lips to mine.

"You idiot, don't walk away," I was a nervous wreck.

"That's a great way to get me to stay – "

"Does this help?" I kissed him again.

"Yeah just a little," he smiled.

"Happy holidays," I said softly, then quoted from _Romeo and Juliet_. "' My only love sprung from my only hate!; Too early seen unknown, and known too late!'"

"What?"

"It's from _Romeo and Juliet_. A little relevant don't you think?"

"Ironically. Let's just not kill ourselves, okay?"

"Would you like to have dinner at my place tonight?"

He looked down at me. I thought he was going to say no.

"Sure, I would love to. I'll call you when I'm done with work."

"You're never done," I smiled. "I'll come when I'm ready to have you over."

The evening entailed candles, a fire, pot roast and a special dessert right from mother's own cookbook, chocolate soufflés. I swung by the West Wing around 7:30 and surprisingly didn't meet anyone that would question what Josh and I would be doing.

He looked extra nice that night, there was something about his shirt, it was extra white and his tie was extra blue. I wore a black skirt that went half way down my calves, a baby blue shirt and white sheer cover-up.

"You look hot," Josh commented as I held the door open and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you, Josh, you look pretty hot yourself."

"I know, it comes with the whole package," he smiled.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"What's on the menu for tonight?"

"Pot roast."

"How about some wine?" he took his jacket off.

"You can just drape it over one of the chairs," I motioned to a line of barstools at the island in my kitchen, which was off to the left as soon as you entered.

"Nice place you got here," Josh mused as he turned to his right where the dining table was and then walked straight where the floored dipped down a little and opened into a family room with an entire wall of glass. "Can I have a tour?"

"You want a tour of my … apartment?" I asked with skepticism as I handed him a glass of red wine.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Okay, well up there is the kitchen – "

"It's nice."

"Thanks. And on the other side is the dining area. Um, branching off to the left here is where my bedroom, study, bathroom and mini gym are. On the other side are two guest bedrooms, laundry room and bathrooms for everyone else to use. That's it," I said quickly.

"You know usually in a tour you get to see the place, but you're a Whitman, I'll excuse you," he smiled.

"Maybe you'll get a tour of my wing after dinner," I stepped down into the family room and brought him over to the tiled area right next to the windows where dinner was set up on a little glass table. "Hungry?"

"Sure," he smiled and sat down as I began serving.

After dinner we sat in front of the fire just talking.

"Mack, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I replied as we sat on the couch.

"If I had asked you out when I first met you and we hadn't fallen into mutual dislike, do you think we would've stayed together and gotten married?"

I turned to him.

"What?"

"It's – it's just a question."

"Um, I don't know. I mean I'm just starting to know you, I don't think any one of us could answer that question."

"Yeah, I suppose not … Mack, did you date the Senator from Ohio?"

"No," I laughed. "That's a rumor that got started by accident. We got drunk at a party one night and we had one night together, and after that he seemed convinced that we had something so he kept sending me flowers, but there was nothing."

"Did you sleep with Sam?"

I turned to him with wide eyes.

"Or not … "

"Why?"

"I was just curious," he shrugged. He glanced at the clock over the mantle. "I think I should be getting back. I still have stuff to do and Toby – "

"Want to see the bedroom?"

" – Toby can do it all himself. Okay."

"If I told you, you were the second White House senior staff member I slept with within the past couple of months, what would you say?" I asked as we laid in my bed.

"I would say don't leak this to the press," he looked over at me.

"I'm not that dumb Josh Lyman," I replied and stared up at the ceiling.


	6. Thursday, December 16, 1999

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or dialogue taken directly from the show. I do not claim to be a political expert, I am far from that, I am a biology major. Therefore I would like to preface this story with the notion I wrote this story out of pure love of the show and the characters. Thank you & enjoy.

_Part 6: Thursday, December 16, 1999_

"Mack, you have a call."

"Sure," I said to Mary, my brother's other assistant. "Office of Senator Whitman, McKayla Adams speaking." I was furiously flipping through hundreds of pages of legislation.

"McKayla, very formal."

"Hi, Josh, what do you want?" I looked up to see Mary coming over. "Mary, it's not in here, look under Senator Johnson's second term, around 1970. Thanks. Sorry Josh, we're losing our heads over something right now. What's up?"

"Well, um, the President was formally invited to a concert to be held at the Kennedy Center this weekend. And as you know we're trying to show our support for the arts, so it would be prudent for him to make an appearance. Apparently it's a vocal performance and it's real formal, black tie and such. So I was wondering if you would like to be my date. I'll be in a tux, it'll be hot."

"Oh Josh," I bit my lower lip. "Um, I'm already, um, going, you know my sister is a performer there. But I'll definitely find you when the whole thing is over. There is a gala that I'm sure Jed and the entire senior staff is invited to. If you wanted you could be _my_ date to that."

"Okay, sure, that sounds good. I'll see you there."

"Yeah," I hung up and mused for a moment but my thoughts were interrupted by Mary who threw a binder about two hundred pages thick on to my desk.

"Enjoy Mack."

"Thanks Mary … " I muttered and began reading.

Saturday, December 18th.

The John F. Kennedy Center held a formal holiday concert. My entire family was present, nieces and nephews, grandparents, siblings, the Bartlet's, the entire senior staff and whomever they wished to ask, the Senators of New Jersey, New Hampshire, Rhode Island and the other Senator from Maryland. My sister was coordinating a large portion of the concert and had asked me to perform a special solo, Ave Maria.

The auditorium filled with Washington's greatest politicians and most important people. Tickets were scarce and space limited, especially since rumor had it the President was going to be making an appearance.

"Pam, I'm nervous," I giggled as I went up to my older sister.

"Don't be, you'll be fine. You are an amazing singer," she hugged me.

"I love your dress," I complimented as I looked at her strapless black evening gown with red sash that went around the waist.

"Thanks, yours is very nice, too, Mack, just don't trip over it," she smiled.

I looked down at the long dress slightly collecting at my feet. It was true I had to hold the dress as I walked around, but they didn't make it any shorter. I was wearing a white dress with sleeves that went just off the shoulder, a green sash that made a bow in the back and flowed down the dress. Pam had loaned me her diamond necklace with a brilliant sapphire in the middle.

The program began, featuring musicians from Georgetown where my sister taught and other famous singers. When it came time for me to go on stage I nearly passed out, but somehow made it to the center of it without falling or fainting.

"I am pleased to present my younger sister, and closet vocalist, McKayla Adams," Pam introduced me.

I looked over at the pianist and nodded for him to start.

"Ave Maria … " I began and I don't really remember anything after that – it all became a blur.

I remember bowing and walking off the wrong side of the stage. My memory kicked back in when the concert was over and all the performers went on stage for a bow. Then the gala began. I was swept up by my family, but all I wanted to do was find Josh. When I spotted him, he was leaning against a wall reading the program. I walked slowly up to him a smile.

"Hey you," I said quietly.

"Hey," he stood up and gave me a hug. "Now I know what you mean when you said you were already going …"

"Yeah," I didn't want to let go. "Did you like the concert?"

"Yeah everyone but this one person called McKayla," he joked. "Just kidding, I loved the whole thing. I didn't know your sister was a professor at Georgetown."

"Yeah," I looked up at him. "What's wrong Josh?"

"Nothing, just hungry that's all."

"Well there's plenty of food at the gala. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Sure."

I took his arm, but stopped as my hand brushed my ear.

"Shoot."

"What?"

"I lost a diamond earring … " I looked down at the floor. It was hopeless. "It was so little, see this one, it's just a little stud. Oh man … "

"Want to look for it?"

I sighed. "No, we should get to the gala … Damn, I really liked those … "

I took Josh's arm again and we joined everyone at the party.

"Mom," I tapped her shoulder. "Mom, you remember Josh Lyman."

"Josh … oh right, Josh Lyman, Yale Law," she smiled. "I see you two are finally talking."

"Finally," he smiled, but it wasn't genuine. Something was wrong.

"McKayla, wonderful," my dad kissed me. "I know who you are. You are … don't tell me … Deputy Chief of Staff Joshua Lyman."

"Yeah that's me."

"Alexander Whitman," he shook Josh's hands merrily.

"I'm pleased to meet you Dr. Whitman."

"No formalities Joshua, just Alexander," he hit Josh's arm.

"Well then you can call me Josh, Sir," he smiled.

We sat and had dinner and as the evening progressed there was dancing. We were dancing slowly when Sam came up and he was dancing with my good friend Mallory O'Brien.

"Mal!" I immediately let go of Josh and gave her a hug.

"You two know each other?" Sam asked. "Great … "

"Wait, are you and Sam," I looked from Mallory to Sam. "Oh my God so that's what you meant by – "

"Yeah it's great to just keep these things to ourselves, Mack," Sam pushed me aside. "Congrats Josh, she's a good one to have."

I resumed dancing with Josh.

"And I'm lucky to have you," I said quietly to Josh.

"McKayla, so you're with Josh?" Jed and Abby danced over.

"I suppose so," I smiled.

"You be gentle with him, I still need him to function at work. I have a country to run," Jed smiled. "You were wonderful by the way." I gave him a kiss along with Abby and thanked them.

When we began dancing again I looked up at Josh.

"Something's wrong and you're not telling me. What is it?"

"Nothing … " he replied absently.

"You're lying and don't deny it. What is wrong?"

"Nothing – "

"Josh!" I hissed.

He stopped and looked down at me.

"Let's get out of here."

"Sure … "

We weren't thinking and as soon as we hopped into a limo, Josh told the driver to return to the White House. Everyone was out at the gala. We were the only ones in the West Wing. We sat down in the Mural Room, me sipping tea. He did look good in his tux.

"I apologize for acting so weird … " Josh muttered.

"It's okay."

"There's an explanation."

"Okay … "

"You see … you sang so beautifully and that song, Ave Maria, it's got a long history in my life … "

Thus Josh unraveled his past to me – about his sister and how she was killed and how she loved the song. He told me everything, grade school right up to his time in the White House. We talked about the ups and downs of politics, our political beliefs, what we thought was wrong in the world and about our personal likes and dislikes. We fell asleep and the wake up call was Toby knocking on the door at 8am.


	7. Tuesday, January 18, 2000

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or dialogue taken directly from the show. I do not claim to be a political expert, I am far from that, I am a biology major. Therefore I would like to preface this story with the notion I wrote this story out of pure love of the show and the characters. Thank you & enjoy.

**Part 7: Tuesday, January 18, 2000**

Two days before the State of the Union.

"Mack, you have a call," Mary said as I walked into the office.

"I can't be bothered, Mary," I replied as I set my briefcase down next to my desk and handed her my jacket. "Alex isn't having a good day."

"What's wrong?"

"He has the stomach flu," I replied as I booted up my computer.

"That sucks. Mack, you have a call – "

"Mary!"

"I – I just … " she looked at me. "It's Josh."

I just stared at her a moment.

"Fine, I'll take it, but hold all other calls and get me the first five minutes Senator Davison has free."

"Okay … "

"Hey Mary?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry," I bit my lower lip in shame. She nodded and ran off. "Hello?"

"Mack."

"I really can't talk Josh, my brother's sick today and we have a boatload of work."

"When you get a chance could you please come down to the White House?"

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, just, when you get a chance."

"You know that chance may not be for a week, Josh," I turned as Mary ran back into the office.

"Yeah, I do, just whenever."

"Okay. I have to go. Bye."

"Senator Davison said that he'll see you now," Mary said.

"Great … " I grabbed my briefcase and ran to his office.

Two hours later.

My cell phone rang. An unidentifiable number popped up. I simply ignored it and continued drafting a grant proposal on behalf of the University of Maryland. My cell phone rang again. Sighing, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Mack … "

"Who is this?"

"It's Toby Ziegler from the White House."

I froze. My heart stopped. I got a throw-up hiccough.

"Yes?" I replied softly.

"Your father is here at the White House."

"Yes."

"He's here because the President collapsed. The President has been diagnosed with the flu and is running a fever. I am calling you because we're worried and Abby is flying home because the President has a fever."

"What do you want from me Toby?" my voice quivered.

"I want you to come to the White House right now, as quietly and calmly as possible, and be with your godfather because you're all he's asking for right now."

I looked at the mound of papers I had.

"I am only going to tell my secretary, okay?"

"That's fine. Please come here as soon as possible."

"Sure … "

I hung up and looked at the screen. Mary walked in carrying stacks of papers.

"Mary, close the door," I said softly.

She frowned and turned to me.

"I have to leave," I sighed. "There is an emergency with the President. He is sick right now. I am only telling you so that you can tell whoever asks for me that I had a family emergency. You do not need to specify the emergency, simply keep it vague. I do not know when I will be coming back. Notify the University of Maryland's Dean of Students and let them know that we are working on their grant; it is just going to be a little later than they wanted. Explain the circumstances. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

I rushed into the West Wing. My dad was there along with the entire senior staff. Jed looked worn out and older. He was slumped over in a chair, his blood pressure being read. At first all eyes turned to me and we all stared at each other. No words had to be exchanged. Everyone knew that the situation was grave – of course they did not know how grave the situation _really_ was.

"McKayla … " Jed said softly.

I slowly walked over and looked down at him.

"Is he going to be okay?" I looked at my dad.

"I'll be fine!" he mustered as much strength as possible to say this, but it was not convincing.

"He'll be fine, McKayla," Dad said as he removed the blood pressure cuff and draped his stethoscope around his neck. "Sir, you need plenty of fluids and bed rest."

"Yeah, yeah … " Jed sighed and then looked back to me.

"Why am I here?" I looked at everyone as if they were all responsible for this.

"You're here because we know that by the time you get here on your own time, we'll be out of office."

"So? What's wrong?" I put my hand on my hip.

"Good luck with this one, Josh," Jed chuckled. "McKayla, the reason I've called you here to offer you a job here at the White House."

"Really, Sir, why did you call me here?" I smiled and then it faded as I realized he was serious. "Sir, I have a job. I work for my brother; we're a great team. Dad, did he tell you any of this?"

"He did," Dad sighed and continued packing his stuff up.

"I can't think about this right now. With all due respect, I have a mountain of paperwork to do for Alex and he's sick with the stomach flu. I can't stay any longer. Feel better, Sir," I turned, but my father's voice prevailed.

"McKayla Elizabeth Whitman, turn yourself around this instant and show your respect for the President of the United States."

An uncomfortable silence settled amongst us. I turned, on the brink of tears.

"What do you want of me?" I looked at my father and Jed.

"We want you to join our team," Jed replied.

"As what? Another assistant to an assistant?" I snapped.

"No, as a director of public relations. We've been having a bit of trouble in the area of communications; I thought you would do well to help us. I don't want to take you from your brother. You can still help him, but we'd like to see your face around the office every few days to give us your feedback and professional opinion. So what do you say?"

I sighed.

"I'll have to think about it, Sir. Is that okay?"

"Sure … "

"Can I go now?"

" … Sure … " Jed muttered.

"Sir, we need you in the situation room, then he'll head up to the residence. Is that okay Dr. Whitman?" Leo walked in.

"That's fine."

I looked over at Josh then left the Oval Office.

"Mack, wait."

"What do you want Josh?"

"Just, come here," he pulled me into this office. "What is it? What's bothering you?"

"Well the fact that the only reason I was called down here was to be embarrassed by my father and asked to join the White House staff."

"Is that so bad?" Josh tried to smile. "Seriously Mack, what's so bad?"

"I don't need any more complications thrown into my life. I am content with the way things are going now. I have a nice paying job with my brother, my own comfort zone up at the Hill, a wonderful boyfriend here at the White House." I smiled fixed Josh's tie. "What more could a girl want?"

"To get two nice paying jobs and get to see her boyfriend at least three times a week?"

"I don't know … " I stepped back and looked down. "I don't want whispers about this job going around up at the Hill. I have good relationships with Senators and Congressmen from both parties and I don't want that jeopardized because they think the President has a soft spot for his goddaughter who already had more than she needs."

"What does that matter?"

"It matters when I go to play poker with these people I turn over a ten, Jack, Queen, King, three! That's when it matters, Josh!"

"Mack, we really do need you and you're the best person for this job. You have people skills; your face looks nice on the cover of magazines, people generally like you. You know that's rare in DC – to be liked that is."

I looked away.

"Mack, we're not asking you to make a decision today, just really consider it and get back to us. We want you because you're good at what you do. You get things done and make others look good. Take your brother for example. He's a great senator, but I don't think he'd be half as great if you were not there – "

"Which is why I cannot leave him!"

"But you wouldn't be! You would be here for a few days and the rest you would spend with him doing his stuff - !"

"Josh, you know that's not how it's going to go," I looked at him. "You know that there is always a crisis that needs to be solved and that America has to put her best side forward and that's when I'll be called in, right as I'm drafting a grant proposal for the University of Maryland. And then I'll never get around to it because I have official government orders and this new job supercedes my old one. And then U of Maryland will have some shit proposal thrown together at the last minute by one of our secretaries and then the deans will be pissed at us. It just can't happen, Josh."

He smiled. I reveled in his ability to smile at the peak of my freaking out.

"You'll be fine," he kissed my forehead and then sat down at his desk.

"That's all you're going to say to me?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah," he continued to smile.

"And if I decline the job offer?"

"Whatever," he shrugged.

"Wait, were we not just arguing – "

"Mack, I love you, I trust you. Whatever. The President is still going to care for you even if you don't accept his job offer," he opened a folder and began sorting through papers.

"Josh, just one question," I asked with hand on the door.

"What?"

"Who thought of this position and to have me in it?"

"Toby Ziegler," Josh smiled at my shock.


	8. Tuesday, April 18, 2000

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or dialogue taken directly from the show. I do not claim to be a political expert, I am far from that, I am a biology major. Therefore I would like to preface this story with the notion I wrote this story out of pure love of the show and the characters. Thank you & enjoy.

**Part 8: Tuesday, April 18, 2000**

It had been three months to the day that I was appointed director of public relations by the President of the United States under Toby's recommendation. It would be dishonest of me if I said that I didn't enjoy the job. Of course it would also be dishonest of me if I said that it didn't make me want to jump off the top of the Washington Monument sometimes. But not today – today was a good day because Josh was cooking me dinner for my birthday.

"Happy Birthday Mack," CJ said aimlessly as she sifted through mail.

"Thanks, CJ," I smiled. "Hey CJ, question, do you know anything about – "

"Josh made me promise to not tell you anything more than you're getting dinner tonight!" she laughed and closed the door to her office.

I sighed and decided to try Donna.

"Donna … "

"No," she smiled. "Go away Mack, you know I'll leak something, go."

"Oh c'mon Donna, how big can this be?"

She simply smiled up at me and scurried off.

"Okay, this is getting annoying … "

"What is?" Sam looked over.

"I want to know what Josh has planned tonight," I leaned on a desk.

"Oh, well, um, good luck with that," he smiled.

"Wait … Sam Seaborn," I walked up to him and smiled and began playing with his tie. "Sam … my dear Sam – "

"Temptation – must resist – "

"But you can tell me, Sam – "

"Mack – "

"Oh c'mon!"

"Mack you're like bribing me with … with … I don't know but I feel violated."

"Huh?" I raised a curious eyebrow. "You know how much better you'll feel if you tell me – "

"It may be temporary relief, but it'll hurt later when Josh kills me – "

"He won't – "

"Wanna bet?"

I looked at him and then backed up.

"You're going to love it," Sam smiled and kissed my forehead. "Happy Birthday, Mack."

At exactly 7pm I waited for Josh outside his office. When he came back he was smiling from ear to ear. I had never seen him so elated. I waited for him to grab his jacket. It was unusually warm for April, I noted as Josh grabbed a light, khaki trench coat. I was wearing a black business suit with white shirt under. He closed the door and we were off.

"So what is this huge surprise that has been plaguing my mind all day?" I batted my eyelashes jokingly as we walked along the sidewalk.

"Well, the first is this," Josh pulled a little box out of his pocket and handed it to me with a devious grin.

"Should I open it?"

"No I was hoping you'd save it for next year so I wouldn't have to get you another gift – "

"Jerk," I smiled as I undid the silk bow and opened the lid. Inside were two diamond stud earrings. I stopped walking and looked up at Josh in shock. "Josh … "

"I thought you might like them … especially after you lost that one at the concert … "

My eyes watered.

"Josh, they're beautiful, thank you," I pulled his lips to mine. "I can't believe you remember that … it was so long ago … "

"Only December, not too bad for a guy who has his head up his ass every day as you so eloquently put the other day," he smiled.

"Yeah … "

"We've got reservations … " Josh said slyly.

We got into a cab and headed off to the tourist area by the water.

"What is this?" I frowned as we got out.

"Just something, c'mon … " Josh led me on to a boat and up to the top where there was a single table set up with dinner, a candle, and champagne on ice. "Happy birthday Mack." He kissed my cheek as I just stared with an open mouth.

"Josh … I … how … you did all this?" I turned completely beside myself.

"Well you know, I'm just that good … " he smiled. "And I had some help."

"A little?"

"Okay a lot, but it was all my idea. C'mon sit."

Thus it happened, under the stars on a warm April evening Joshua Lyman and Mackenzie Adams enjoyed a lovely dinner. It was strange to be celebrating my birthday away from my family. I usually met with my brother after work, went over to my parents and celebrated there. The entire time Josh had a curious smile on his face and through the small talk he seemed to be somewhere else mentally (not that he wasn't every other day).

"Something bothering you Josh?" I asked curiously as we finished dinner.

"Nah, just … enjoying everything," he smiled. "Want to go out on the deck?"

"Sure," I wiped my mouth and set the napkin on the table. I followed him up the stairs and up to the top deck. It had gotten chillier with the night. We leaned on the rail and looked out on to the water, the moonlight reflecting neatly on the surface. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just want to make sure you're having a good birthday."

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I know you always spend it with family and I don't know if your dad or brother or mother or whoever else is ready to kill me for stealing you away."

"Oh, Josh," I chuckled and placed a hand on his arm. "C'mon, they love you and don't care. They got to celebrate with me last weekend."

"Yeah, but – "

"Josh, be quiet," I smiled kissed him. "You're a good guy but sometimes you just worry too much … Learn to go with the flow some times … "

"Right."

"So is this the end of the evening?"

"No, one more thing, but I forgot something at the office that is required to make this the ultimate night."

"Sure."

We drove back to the White House. It was close to 9pm and things were slowing down. No one was around in the West Wing, which was odd. Josh grabbed an envelope that didn't seem too important since I saw him chuck it on to the floor when Donna first handed it to him. Then he directed me towards the Roosevelt Room and upon opening the doors a loud, "SURPRISE!" was emitted from several White House senior staff and co-workers. It was at this point I cried and laughed and was hugged to the nth degree.

"Happy birthday Mack," Sam smiled and handed me a box.

"Sam Seaborn … you jerk! You knew what was going on!" I hit him in the shoulder with the box.

"Hey stop that! You don't know if there's breakables in there!"

"Are there?"

"Well, no, but – STOP!" he covered his head as I hit him.

I opened up the gift and saw a paperweight with the Capitol Building etched inside it. A small note was at the bottom, it read: "Just to remind you that you are loved here, there and everywhere. From, Sam." I smiled and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

After singing, and cake and presents, the excitement was dwindling. Jed had bid his final good night and gone to the residence and CJ and Leo were chatting softly in a corner when Josh pulled me aside. He seemed stressed … still. Something was on his mind.

"For the love of God, just say what's on your mind," I urged him, a little hyped up on caffeine from all the coffee and tea.

"Mack I just hope this day, or evening rather, has been great."

"It has, I told you that before."

"I just … " he paused and then looked gravely into my eyes. "I wanted to tell you that you are an amazing person, and that I never want to let you go. And that I love you."

It was like the world had just stopped. If I were drunk those three words would've been the most sobering message. I simply stared back at him. Sure I had had my flings now and then, even dated someone for close to two years, until he tried proposing and then I decided to high-tail it out of that relationship, but to hear it from Josh on my birthday after everything he had done was something completely different. I looked down uneasily.

"Say something, Mack … " Josh had a panicking quiver in his voice.

"I … I … um … " I looked up at him, unsure of myself and the circumstances. "I really care for you too, Josh." I forced a smile and walked away. Needless to say, it was a lonely birthday night.


	9. Wednesday, April 19, 2000

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or dialogue taken directly from the show. I do not claim to be a political expert, I am far from that, I am a biology major. Therefore I would like to preface this story with the notion I wrote this story out of pure love of the show and the characters. Thank you & enjoy.

**Part 9: Wednesday, April 19, 2000**

The next day I sat in the Oval Office waiting for Jed along with Sam. We each had our own agendas. I was supposed to just put in a few hours down at the White House and the finish the rest of the week at the Hill. I stood uneasily, for some reason I had a feeling Sam knew what had happened, owing to the fact he and Josh were best friends.

"Nice day," Sam said under his breath.

_Today sucks_ I thought. "Beautiful," I smiled at him.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Look over a few loose ends Mandy left."

"I see … "

Thus was the extent of our conversation until Jed walked in.

"Sam first, then Mack. C'mon I'm on a tight schedule today," he shuffled to his desk.

"Sir, I think we need to seriously consider our resources and slowly wean ourselves off of other countries as far as fuel. Not to say we shouldn't still trade with them but I think we should begin looking to our own land."

"What does Toby say?"

"I haven't – "

"Talk to Toby and then get back to me. McKayla, what can I do for you?"

"Just a folder of random stuff Mandy left here. I can't make sense of this, so I'm leaving it in your good hands to give to someone else," I placed the folder on his desk.

"You know who to give it to."

"Toby?"

"McKayla."

"Here, Sam, give this to Josh for me," I threw the folder into his arms and began leaving when Jed called me back.

"McKayla, stay."

"Yes Sir."

"Anything else Sam?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Jed waited until Sam closed the door behind him then turned to me with a frown.

"Is there something I should know about?"

"No, why?"

"Well the fact that you don't want to give Josh the folder is a little red flag for starters."

"I have to go, that's all."

"You're lying McKayla. And since when was the last time I walked in and you and Sam weren't talking? What happened last night after I left?"

"Nothing. And with all due respect Sir, I really don't want to discuss this."

He sat back and removed his glasses.

"He does love you McKayla … "

"Sir – "

"I know what happened with that yahoo you went out with for a few years. I know more than you probably think I know."

"Whatever. I have to get back to Alex."

"Don't come in till the end of next week, McKayla," Jed put his glasses on again and busied himself.

"What?"

"Stay up at the Hill. You need time."

"But – "

"That's all I'm gonna say on this matter. Bye McKayla."

"Thank you Sir," I looked down and walked out.

- - - - -

I trudged into the Hart Senate Building. Throwing my stuff down and instantly starting work without a word of complaint was just a little weird. Mary and the other staffers noticed. Even my brother's chief of staff, Ryan Wallace noticed something. They all sort of crowded around my desk in curiosity. It wasn't until Mary knocked something over that I realized all these people were staring at me.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Is – is everything okay?" Ryan ventured to asked.

"YES! I'M FINE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Are you sure? Because you seem just a little – "

"What, Ryan? Stressed? I seem a little stressed? Well gee let's think, I was just finishing up my _other_ job up at the most important building in the nation with some of the most important people in the world. I am asked to be in two places at once, which obviously isn't conceivable and I was just told by my boss, who technically I suppose is the President of the United States that I am not in the right state of mind to perform my job and that I shouldn't return to the White House for a week. I am trying to make the White House look good while help run my brother's office. I suppose I should show more loyalty to my brother, but then again Jed is family. And on top of all this I have an amendment draft that my brother wants me to look over by tomorrow evening, which should prove to be interesting since I know jack shit about what our state needs as far as Medicare goes because I'm too busy helping save the nation! And do I realize I'm the one who got myself into this whole mess? Of course! But would you be able to say no to your godfather if he personally asked you to help run the country? I don't think so. And to top it all off my father was there visiting so I had a personal family member to impress and uphold the family name! So am I stressed? Yes, just a little, but you know what? This to shall pass … " I sighed and looked at them. They simply stared back incredulously. "Go do something, eat some fruit or whatever it is you people do … GO!"

"No," Alex stood in the room.

"Senator," they all turned and I stood, I don't know why, but I did.

"Please, excuse us," Alex said looking at me. When everyone had left he turned with a smile.

"What?" I slumped into my chair.

"It's like you're back at Stanford all over again," he chuckled and sat on the edge of my desk.

"Glad you're enjoying my misery Alexander Jr.," I sighed and leaned on my hand. "And I'd say this is more Oxford PhD paper stress." I feigned a smile. "What do you want?"

"I want you to go home and not write this amendment. I have two assistants and plenty of people to do this for me. I'll have Erin – "

"Now wait just a minute Alex – "

"No McKayla, you listen to me … for once," he sighed. "I understand you're trying to fight the good fight and I respect you for that. But I also know that a person has limits, and a breaking point if you go beyond those limits. McKayla … " he looked me straight in the eye, two big right blue eyes staring right through me. "you are reaching your breaking point."

I stared back at him. On the brink of tears, I couldn't respond to him.

"What happened last night?"

I looked down at my hands and began playing with my fingers. I brought my eyes back up to his. Letting out a pathetic whimper, I simply said, "He loves me and I didn't have the courage to say it back … "

This wasn't the first time Alex had seen me like this.

"McKayla, you're too overwrought and overwhelmed with stuff to do. I heard you say Jed told you to take time off, I say do the same for me. You've never taken a sick day or holiday if it wasn't written in and even on federal holidays I've seen you slip in here, so for my sake and yours, just come back in on Monday. Things will be better. Go stay with mom and dad, or go stay at the house in Boston – "

"I can't," I sniffled and furiously grabbed a tissue, knocking a few things over. "I have stuff to do and – "

"I have staff to do that. If you don't go I'll call dad and then mom and then Jed and when it comes to the third one in line, you don't want to still be sitting in this chair."

I sighed and looked over at a photograph of me and Josh I had sitting in a simple, silver frame on my desk. It sat right next to a picture of me, Alex, my sister and other brother when we were all real young. For a moment my mind wandered and then I snapped back and turned to Alex.

"If I go away until Monday will you be able to function?"

"I'm sure I will considering you really have no _official_ position here in my office, you're the un-official chief of staff slash assistant slash speech writer slash editor."

"Okay," I smiled. "I'll see you on Monday."

I wish he had asked me to return on Tuesday … or the next year because I was not ready for what the White House had in store for me that next week.


	10. Monday, April 24, 2000

DISCLAIMER: In this part I made up a last name for Margaret because I do not believe her last name was ever disclosed, if so, I apologize for getting it wrong. I do not own any of the characters or dialogue taken directly from the show. I do not claim to be a political expert, I am far from that, I am a biology major. Therefore I would like to preface this story with the notion I wrote this story out of pure love of the show and the characters. Thank you & enjoy.

**Part 10: Monday, April 24, 2000**

I waltzed into the Capitol Building refreshed and ready for action. I had flown across the nation to California to stay with my older brother, John James, whom we called JJ, the pediatrician and his vineyard-heiress wife, Kate (whom I loved). I tanned myself in sunny California for four days and played with my nieces and nephews while all Hell was breaking loose in DC. Thus the first thing my brother said to me when I walked into the office was, "In my office now, please."

"Okay … " I muttered, set my briefcase down, took off my jacket and walked in. Ryan the chief of staff was there also. "What's up?"

"First, glad you could join us at oh, 12 o'clock today. Second, two positions just opened up on the FEC – "

"Wait, you're the one who had your secretary book me a flight for this morning."

"I'm over it. The FEC, McKayla."

"Did they resign?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's never happened before … "

"I know."

"Well you're going to give the party leader your recommendations right?"

"Yes, but I need to know what the White House is planning."

"Well considering every president before this one has just gone with what the Senate has chosen, I don't see why we're having this conversation."

"I'm saying this because I think there's a possibility that they have their own people in mind."

"No. And even if Jed wanted to, Leo wouldn't let him do something so stupid."

"That's what I thought until I got word that Josh was sent on Leo McGarry's orders to come down here and slap some guys around."

"You're joking," I looked at Ryan. He shook his head 'no'. "Well, whatever, life goes on – "

"If you were to recommend two people, who would it be?" Ryan asked.

"Spencer Thompson and Patty Calhoun."

Neither said anything. There was a knock.

"Not now, Mary – "

"Mack, it's Toby Ziegler and he said that he needs to speak with you immediately."

I looked at Alex who threw his hands up and sat back down at his desk. I rushed out and to the phone.

"Hi, what's up and why is Josh up here making recommendations to the FEC?"

"Um, he can explain that to you when you come down here this instant."

"What's wrong? What happened?" my heart sank.

"What have you heard about a piece of paper floating around the White House?"

"Nothing, I've been in California for the past four days. Why? Is it bad?"

"Couldn't think of a worse scenario right now if you asked."

"Who does this make look bad?"

Silence.

"Everyone."

"Give me fifteen minutes." I slammed the phone down and turned to Erin whose eyes were wide. "Erin, ever been to the West Wing?"

"No."

"I guess today's your day. Drop everything and come with me, you'll be my official assistant from now on."

- - - -

"Ginger, where is he?" I asked as I took off my jacket and handed it to Erin. She was

beyond flustered.

"I'll let him know you're here," she knocked on Toby's office door.

"Not now Ginger!"

"But Mack's here."

"Fine."

"He'll see you."

I turned to Erin who was still a little shell-shocked after having crossed the fine line between the common White House area and West Wing.

"Ginger, take care of Erin, please."

"Sure Mack."

"Thanks," I walked in and closed the door. I was a little surprised to see CJ and Josh present also. I avoided Josh's eyes and looked at Toby. "So … what's this piece of paper people are panicking about?"

"Mack," Toby said, "how much do you know about Mandy Hampton?"

"Um, I know that she is a professional political consultant and that she used to work for Lloyd Russell before you guys … " I paused. "And she doesn't like me very much." I quickly caught Josh's eye but looked back at Toby.

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

Toby handed me a thick packet. I began leafing through and then shot my head up and stared wide eyed at Toby.

"You're joking right."

"No."

"CJ?" she simply shrugged. "Is this seriously what I think it is?"

"A playbook on how to beat us," Josh muttered.

"Has she never heard of covering her ass?" I couldn't read it; I would have blown a gasket. "Who has this?"

"I don't know," CJ sighed. "I'm asking everyone in the press corps."

"Do it quietly," Josh advised.

"Yeah," CJ stood and then walked out. Toby followed suit and closed the door behind him.

Josh looked over at me. I sighed and threw the memo on the couch.

"You know I went away for the past four days to get away from the stress."

"Where did you go? I tried calling your apartment."

"California. JJ lives out there."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah."

He seemed to be collecting his thoughts.

"Mack, we need to talk about – "

"Josh, not now," I sighed. "I can't now. Right now I have to help dig you guys out of the mud. I want to talk, but not now."

"Mack unless we talk about it now, we're _never_ going to talk!" Josh raised his voice as he forced a laugh. "You know I don't think it was too surprising, what I said. I simply told you how I felt and I think that if we're going to be in a relationship then we need to communicate! The fact that the only thing you could think of saying was 'I care about you too' was really pathetic and quite frankly really hurt – "

"Well you really don't know anything – "

"I know that I'm not the first guy you've run away from because he actually cared about you!" I looked at him shocked. "Mack I know that you were almost engaged and that you've had more relationships than anyone else in DC! I know you're afraid of commitment and actually having to give a little effort! Well if you're not planning on actually getting serious with someone, you best tell whoever you're screwing over before you start dating! I really thought we were going to have a great, happy future but – "

"Josh you know nothing! You don't know anything about me! You don't know what it was like walking around completely paranoid for years after I was stalked! I had anxiety, depression; I was taking prescription medicine to help my anxiety it was getting so bad!" I was nearly in tears. "You want to know the reason why I work for my brother and probably will my entire life? Because I only trust my family! I may have commitment issues, but they all stem from my issues with trust! So I'm sorry if I'm not as vocal about my feelings or anxious to jump on the 'I love you' bandwagon, but that's me – take it or leave it!" I walked out of the office and slammed the door behind me. Donna, Bonnie, Ginger, Kathy, and Erin were all staring at me. "I'll be right back … "

"Mack, no," Donna called after me.

"What?"

"Mack, please stay cool – "

"I'm not going to kill her – "

"Mack, I don't think it's a good idea that you go near her."

I continued walking. Mandy was drinking a cup of coffee and leaning on a wall. When she saw me coming towards her she immediately set her cup down and stood straight.

"Mack, please – "

"What were you thinking!" I yelled. It was too personal for me to think clearly. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO US! YOU THINK WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH PROBLEMS! WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING THIS UP AS SOON AS YOU WERE HIRED – "

"Mack, please," she looked like she was going to cry. "I never meant for this to happen! I was writing for the opposition – "

"HOW DID SOMEONE GET THIS?"

"They took it off my hard drive … " she pleaded. "Mack, I'm asking you to please have just a little understanding – "

"THIS IS MY FAMILY YOU'RE COMPROMISING!"

"I know – I just … "

"YOUR JOB IS TO MAKE US LOOK GOOD NOT – "

"Mack," Sam walked out of the Roosevelt Room.

"Go away Sam – "

"No," he said firmly. "Mandy, go back to your office, Mack, we're talking whether you like it or not. Come with me."

We shuffled off to the Mural Room and sat down on a couch.

"I can't talk long because I'm in a meeting now, but I need you to collect yourself and do _your _job, which is not bitching out some person, whom by the way is still an employee of this administration, in public. We are all hurt, but you must move on. You know that's what Leo is going to say. So for my sake, yours, Mandy's and everyone else's, just take a chill pill, go see Leo, and then help us try to fix this."

I sighed and let a tear fall.

"I'm so lost right now … " I stared out the window as rain poured down. "How can I help anyone if I can't even help myself?" I turned back to Sam. "I really hurt Josh didn't I."

He opened his mouth to say something, but then reconsidered and simply said, "Yeah … " He looked down uneasily.

"I suppose I better help while I still have some wits about me," I muttered and stood.

"You'll be fine. And if you need anyone to talk to I'm here," he kissed my forehead and walked out.

I walked over to Leo's office. Margaret looked like she was ready to have a cow.

"Is everything okay?"

"This is it, Mack. I'm done," she scowled.

"What?" I frowned.

"You heard me, I'm done. It's just a matter of time before the FBI comes in here and drags me off in cuffs."

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously and raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"I caused the email server to shut down – well it really wasn't me. See my friend Lynette from the Fitness Council, she sent me this email about the calorie count in the raisin muffin – "

"I love those – "

"Well it's _WRONG_!"

"No – "

"Yes!" she leaned over and began whispering with intensity. "So I thought I'd do a good deed and warn everyone of this misfortune. But of course the one good thing I try to do to help humanity and it comes and kicks me in the rear – "

"What?"

"Yeah, this secretary in Liaison's office pressed reply and caused a back flood of emails. So now the email system is completely out of sync, sending and resending and clogging all our email boxes with the correct calorie count of the raisin muffin."

"Go figure … " I sighed. "And you think the Feds are gonna bust in here any second?"

"I know they are," she looked fearful. "Last time something like this happened at the White House someone got a profile written up about them and it was documented at the Bureau."

"Margaret, we _all_ have profiles," I replied as if consoling a child.

"Yeah, but now mine is going to say more than yours – "

"What? In an effort to rectify the raisin muffin dispute, Margaret Palmer, on the 24th of April in the second millennium, caused irreparable damage to the email pipelines in her effort to inform her colleagues of their erroneous mistake of the true calorie count of the raisin muffin."

She stared back at me.

"You're mocking me."

"No. Well, yeah, just a little. The last part, but I really do like the raisin muffins," Leo's door opened and Toby walked out. "Thanks for letting me know the calorie count is wrong. What is it by the way?"

"123 calories as opposed to 145."

"You clogged the White House email for 22 calories?"

"Well, I – "

"Margaret!" Leo yelled from his office. "I'll throw a muffin at you if you don't stop with this ridiculousness soon! Mack, come in."

I closed the door behind me.

"I yelled at Mandy," I said shamefully.

"I heard."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me," he leaned on his desk. "We'll get through this Mack. It's not the worst by far and you know it. It's just really hard right now because it's personal. But you'll get through it and so will this administration. Okay?"

"Yeah … "

"So what's your game plan?"

I looked at him. There was nothing I could do as far as PR, what was done was done and we couldn't steal back what we lost. I sighed and forced a smile.

"Focus on what we have left such as our nominations to the FEC."

He simply nodded. "Okay."

"Okay," I turned and walked out. Margaret was still stressing over the email. "Maybe they have underground railroad systems for people like you Margaret, to escape – "

"Mack!" she yelled.

I went over to Josh's office feeling a little better after having spoken to Margaret and Leo. I leaned in the doorway and knocked on the door.

"Knock, knock," I gave a half smile.

"Hey," he muttered. "What's up?"

"If I were to nominate anyone to the FEC I would say Spencer Thompson and Patty Calhoun."

"I said Patty and John Bacon."

"Oh yeah, him … "

"Mack what do you want?" he raised an eyebrow.

I walked in and closed the door.

"Josh I am truly sorry for the way I've made you feel, but you have to understand where I am coming from. I have never felt this way about anyone before," I sat down across from him. "Do you honestly want to know why I couldn't answer you last week? It's because I've never actually loved someone I was in a relationship with."

"But … you were almost engaged … "

"Hence my refusal."

He sat back. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm asking for a second chance. I'm asking for another shot at being a good partner in this relationship."

"So you do love me."

I smiled. "I do."

There was a knock.

"Come in!" Josh yelled.

Mandy entered and I got up. Turning to her I sighed and said, "I'm sorry".

- - - -

As the day came to an end and the moral dropped in the West Wing so did our polling numbers. It was late and I couldn't find anyone. Josh, Toby, CJ, and Sam were all MIA. I ran over to Donna's desk where Erin was stationed.

"Erin, have you see Josh?"

"He's in Mr. McGarry's office."

"You can call him Leo, you know."

"It feels weird. Sort of like hands in meatloaf – it just feels cold and uneasy."

I frowned. "Okay … I hope you're enjoying your new position."

"Very much so. I enjoy watching Sam walk by," she smiled.

I caught Ginger's eye.

"Give up while you still have a chance," I smiled and walked over to Leo's. I quietly opened the door from the main hall, there was silence, only Sam saw me enter. Leo walked in and began speaking very excited and energized.

"Listen up, our ground game isn't working. We're gonna put the ball in the air. If we're gonna walk into walls I want us running into them full speed!" he stood behind his desk.

"What do you say?" Josh asked.

"You can start by telling the Hill the President has made his nominees to the FEC," everyone was taken back by Leo's command. "And we're gonna lose some of these battles. And we may even lose the White House. But we're not gonna be threatened by issues. We're gonna put them front and center. We're gonna raise the level of public debate in this country and let _that_ be our legacy. That sound alright to you Josh?"

" I serve at the pleasure of the President of the United States."

"I serve at the pleasure of the President," CJ smiled.

"I serve at the pleasure of President Bartlet," he looked over at me and it was the my presence was realized. They all looked at me.

I made eye contact with Josh and smiled. "I serve at the pleasure of my godfather, Jed Bartlet."

"Toby?" Leo asked.

"I serve at the pleasure of the President."

"Good … Well let's get in the game!"

I continued smiling at Josh as everyone began leaving and walked over to him and despite being in Leo's office reached up and kissed him.

"Of for goodness sake kids, get a room."

"Yes sir," I looked over at Leo and I knew he couldn't help but smile.


	11. Sunday, August 6, 2000

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or dialogue taken directly from the show. I do not claim to be a political expert, I am far from that, I am a biology major. Therefore I would like to preface this story with the notion I wrote this story out of pure love of the show and the characters. Thank you & enjoy.

**Part 11: Sunday, August 6, 2000**

"Mack, Leo wants to see you when you get a chance," Erin said nonchalantly as she flipped through notes. "And this message is for you." She stuck a post-it to my chest and scurried to her desk next to Donna's. It was miraculous to see how comfortable she was after just 3 months in the West Wing. She had come a long way from her "Mr. McGarry" and "Sam Seaborn's hot" phase.

"Thanks," I muttered absently as I walked into Josh's office. He was banging his head against the desk. "Josh what the hell are you doing?"

"Hitting my head against the desk – "

"I can see that, but why?" I stood in front of his desk. He looked up at me and his face was of complete defeat. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's going to be a long day – "

"And I can see you're starting it out on the right foot," I closed the door and sat on the edge of his desk. "You didn't come home last night. What did you have?"

"Work."

"You need sleep Josh … " I sighed and looked down at the open folder on his desk. "What's this?"

"Itinerary for tomorrow. Are you coming?"

"Can't," I shrugged and hopped off the desk. "I'll be at the University of Maryland with Alex. He's handing over a 5 million dollar check. I think they want funds for new science facilities."

"You think?"

"I know," I smiled and got off. Josh stood and leaned on the desk. "Hm, that wheel sounds squeaky, better get it checked out before it collapses on you and you break your neck."

"How did you get the money? I thought the proposal was turned down."

"Family funds," I shrugged.

"I bet it's nice to be rich."

"Josh, the chair.

"Got it."

- - - - -

Monday, August 7, 2000. 7:30am.

I stopped by the West Wing to pick up a few papers I had accidentally left behind.

"Hey I thought you weren't coming in today," Josh said as I walked through.

"I'm not, I forgot these," I held up a folder and headed for Leo's office.

"Will I see you tonight?"

"I'd count on it," I smiled.

"Hey Mack, you haven't been to your apartment in the last 24 hours have you?" he asked with an uneasy grin.

"No, I was at my parents, why?" he didn't answer. "Josh … what do you have to tell me?"

"Mack," he put his hands out in protest.

"Josh!"

"Mack they looked so little and pathetic – "

"Joshua Lyman I swear to God – "

"What's going on?" Donna stuck her head out.

I turned to her and threw my arms up. "He did it, Donna."

"Did what? Not – no!"

"Yes!" I looked over at Josh who was currently being double-teamed.

"It's just a few tropical fish … " Josh replied meekly.

"Doesn't matter!" I yelled. "They're animals, which means responsibility and I don't have time for more responsibility! You don't live in my apartment for more than two weeks and already you're buying fish!"

"Salt water fish nonetheless – "

"Donna!"

"Going … "

I turned to him with hands on hips.

"How many? And what kind?"

"It was a special … two clownfish, a starfish, and some yellow thing."

"Great, I have Nemo in my apartment! Where do you think we have room for this?"

"I put them down in the den," he gave a face. "Are you mad?"

"We'll talk later Josh!" I stormed over to Leo's office.

- - - - -

We arrived at the University of Maryland at 7:30pm. I looked at my watch as I became anxious; I wanted to get back to the White House in time to hear how the Town Hall meeting went. But my brother was a good crowd pleaser, with his golden checkbook that solved everyone's problems and radiant smile. He offered the University full support and assured them that "together we will build the future of America." (As if that was never said before.)

There was a reception afterwards upon, which we had prepared a speech just in case they had set up yet _another_ podium for him to speak at. Of course they asked him to speak again. I was standing below the stage and off to the side. My watched read 9:35 – they were probably all back by now and drinking beer and watching a sports game.

"Mack, you have phone call."

"Tell them I'll call them back," I said to Erin.

"Mack, it's Margaret."

"What?" I ran out of the room and took the phone. "Margaret? What's wrong?"

"Have you turned on a television lately?"

"No, why?"

"The President's been shot – " I didn't hear the rest of her sentence, but dropped the phone and got the worst feeling I had ever felt in my entire life.

"Mack?" Erin ran over. "Mack what's wrong?"

I looked at her in complete shock. I ran back into the room and onto the stage. I put my hand over the microphone as Alex tried to comprehend what was going on.

"McKayla – "

"Jed's been shot," I said frantically.

"What?" he hissed.

"Margaret just called me and it's all over the news. Jed's been shot and we're leaving."

He sighed, not sure what to do. Thousands of eyes were on him and a camera rolling.

"Ladies and gentlemen, one moment. Please excuse the interruption," he shuffled me out of the room and turned to his secret service. "Bill, get me a chopper now. McKayla needs to get to Washington ASAP. I will finish here and then meet you in DC. Call Mary as soon as you arrive there."

"Mack," Erin walked up very slowly. She looked like she just lost her mom. "Mack, I'm so sorry but … Donna just called and … Josh was shot also."

Alex's eyes and mine locked. A nauseating feeling over took me and I ran into the bathroom and threw up.

- - - - -

I threw up about three more times in the helicopter ride to George Washington University Hospital. By the time I reached the hospital I was completely dehydrated and weak. I had thrown up every meal I had consumed and just for good measure, got sick as soon as I walked into the hospital. When I arrived in the waiting room, Donna, Toby, CJ, and Sam were there.

"Mack … " Sam said meekly.

I was completely disheveled. I had removed my blouse after throwing up all over it and put on a spare sweatshirt Alex had with him. My hair was falling out and the mascara had formed beautiful black circles under my eyes.

"Mack," Sam walked over to me and hugged me.

"Where is he?" I asked. I had cried enough.

"He's in surgery – "

"Take me to him – "

"Mack, he – "

"TAKE ME TO HIM SAM!" I yelled.

He took me to the operating room. I thought I had squeezed the last tear out of my eye but from somewhere deep inside my body found more to pour out of my eyes. I pressed my hand to the glass and began sobbing. Sam caught me in his arms and brought me to the ground where I just cried for a good two minutes.

"Mack," he too was choking back tears, "you just have to believe that he will pull through … "

"I – love – him – so – much … " I curled into a ball.

"I know. And he does too … "

"McKayla."

"Daddy?" I looked up and saw my father walking over in scrubs. "Get up and come with me. Thanks Sam."

"Yes Sir," he stood and helped me up.

"Daddy," I hugged him and let a few tears fall.

"Come with me … " he took me to an isolated room. "Jed is fine he has no organ damage. Josh is not okay. He has a collapsed lung and arterial bleed. His procedure is sure to take at least 12 hours. Dr. Keller is in there, he is a good doctor and I would trust him with my life. Do you understand what I am saying?"

I looked up at him.

"This may be the last time I see Josh alive … "

He sighed. "Yes."

"Okay," I sighed.

"Do you want to scrub in and tell him anything?"

I changed into scrubs and washed up, put a mask on and entered into the busy room. It was beeping and clanging and his chest was wide open. Blood and guts didn't bother me; I had seen it all as the daughter of a doctor. I slowly walked up to Josh and squeezed myself into the mess of doctors and nurses.

"Two minutes McKayla," my father said sternly.

"Hey you," I smiled down at him. "This isn't exactly what I meant by I'll see you later, but I guess it's better than nothing." I forced a chuckle. "You pull through and I'll let you keep the damn fish – we'll call it even." I leaned in closer. "You know I never told you how much I love you, Joshua Lyman. I did the moment I met you and I've only been waiting fifteen years for you to come back into my life … Be well … " I kissed his forehead through the mask and left the OR.

- - - - -

"_McKayla I'm running for President."_

"_Don't lie to me Jed," I said as I walked through the Capitol, talking on my cell phone._

"_No, I'm not."_

"_C'mon, why spend the energy? Senator Hoynes is going to win the Democratic nomination and everyone knows it. You're a great governor, who put it in your head that you can go on to being President?"_

"_Leo."_

"_Well Leo's got his head in the clouds."_

"_He got your father going."_

"_Yeah well – "_

"_Just come to the headquarters for a weekend and meet the staff."_

"_Who's on it?"_

"_CJ Craig – "_

"_Never heard."_

"_Leo McGarry. Toby Ziegler. Sam Seaborn – "_

"_Gage and Whitney Seaborn?"_

"_Yeah. And Josh Lyman – "_

"_You're joking," I scoffed. I threw my bag on my desk. "C'mon Jed, you know I don't speak with Josh Lyman. We hate each other."_

"_I don't know McKayla, I think you two have chemistry."_

"_And you're a real expert as far as love."_

"_Of course," Jed laughed. "McKayla, I'll make a bet with you."_

"_Sure."_

"_I'll bet that you and Josh end up together somewhere down the road."_

"_And what happens if you win?"_

"_If I win then you have to run for Senate."_

"_Against my brother?" I laughed._

"_No, when he runs for President."_

"_Okay. And if I win?"_

"_I'll buy you a puppy."_

"_I don't want a puppy."_

"_I'll buy you a cat."_

"_Jed … " I leaned back in my chair and waited for my computer to load._

"_Fine, I'll take you anywhere in the world you want to go."_

_Silence._

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Anywhere?"_

"_How long are you going to wait until you decide we're not ever going to get together?"_

"_Until either I die, one of you two gets married or both."_

_Pause._

"_Deal."_

"_So you'll come visit us in New Hampshire this weekend?"_

"_Goodbye Jed," I hung up the phone._

- - - - -

I opened my eyes and realized I was in the waiting room, resting my head on Donna's shoulder, still in scrubs. I got up and looked for someone to take me to the White House.


	12. Monday, August 7, 2000, 11:30pm

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or dialogue taken directly from the show. I do not claim to be a political expert, I am far from that, I am a biology major. Therefore I would like to preface this story with the notion I wrote this story out of pure love of the show and the characters. Thank you & enjoy.

**Part 12: Monday, August 7, 2000, 11:30pm.**

I called Erin and had her bring me over a change of clothes. When I got to the White House she was waiting for me at the entrance, black skirt, purple top and my comfortable high heels in hand. She didn't say anything, just handed me my stuff and followed me to the bathroom. Once in I changed and fixed myself up in the mirror.

"Erin, am I complete failure at life?"

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"No."

"If Josh dies tonight I think I'll resign," I looked at her. "I'll offer to take his place."

She sighed.

"Mack, don't think of that. Just focus on what you can do here at the White House."

"Yeah," I turned back to fixing my make-up, threw my brown hair up into a clip and paraded out. "Erin, call Mary and let my brother know what's going on."

"Okay … what _is_ going on Mack?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm staying here and will be unavailable until either Josh dies or is out of surgery and when I can speak to the President."

"Okay."

I knocked on CJ's door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

I shut the door behind me and stood with my arms crossed.

"That bullet didn't just hurt Josh, you know," I said softly.

"I know," she removed her glasses. "Mack, go back to the hospital and be there if you want. We can deal without you – "

"No, he'd want me helping out and fighting," I smiled. "Are you briefing soon?"

"Yeah … " she looked tired and distraught.

"CJ what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing," she forced a smile. "You really do too much and I think you should just take it easy Mack."

"I'll go find out what I can on the 25th."

"Sure."

"Oh, CJ, you have a scratch on your neck."

"I know it happened when I got pushed down. I lost my necklace … " she got up, grabbed her pad and followed me out the door. "Mack, actually there is one thing you could do for me."

"Sure."

"Make sure that we've covered our ass as far as PR. Watch my reports and make sure I don't say anything too stupid or something that could get us in trouble such as the time I blatantly lied about the FEC."

"Sure," I gave a half smile and went to Josh's office. "Erin!"

- - - - -

_New Hampshire was warm and rainy during April. I was visiting to see Jed speak at the University of New Hampshire. He was about 7 months away from being elected President of the United States. The rain was relentless that evening in Durham. Secret Service tried holding umbrellas but the wind was taking them._

"_Alex, I'm in New Hampshire," I talked into my cell phone as the cab pulled up to the University. "Yes I told you this a month ago. I'm seeing Jed speak. I'll be back in DC in two days."_

"_Do you need anything Mack?" Erin was with me this trip. She was carrying my laptop, notebook, notepad and present for Jed._

"_A new brother," I grumbled as I got out, paid the cabbie and walked into the gymnasium._

"_Anything else?"_

"_Did you bring me a change of clothes?"_

"_Yeah," she also had a garment bag slung across her back._

"_Let's do this … "_

_I changed from jeans and sweatshirt to navy skirt, yellow blouse and navy heeled sandals. Erin put my hair in a bun because she knew that I would be writing down everything Jed said that night and I had a bad habit of sticking pencils randomly in my hair._

_After Jed spoke, I met up with him and Leo._

"_McKayla," he said when he saw me. "How are you?" He kissed my cheek._

"_Good, you remember Erin?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Erin, can I steal McKayla for a minute?"_

"_Of course Sir."_

"_I want you to meet the staff."_

"_Jed – "_

"_You don't have to talk to Josh if you don't want."_

"_CJ, come here!"_

"_Yes Sir?"_

"_CJ do you know who this is?"_

_She looked down at me. I looked up and stared wide-eyed at a towering 6-foot woman. She was pretty, but her height made her intimidating. I tried to smile, but I was mostly unnerved by feeling so short. She looked me up and down and finally gave a sign of recognition._

"_Are you Mack Adams?" she laughed._

"_Yeah, nice to meet you," I shook her hand._

"_The daughter of the former President of the United States right here in our midst! Imagine CJ, maybe in a year this will be us!"_

_I looked at CJ. We were confused by the statement._

"_Um, what, Sir?" she asked._

"_Maybe in a year I'll be President."_

"_Right Sir._

"_Sam! Come meet my goddaughter. McKayla, this is Sam Seaborn, he's young, good looking and not right for you, so stay away from him. Sam, she's too much for you to handle."_

"_I'm engaged Sir," I smiled._

"_Right. And she's taken. You can look, but no touching."_

"_Can I shake her hand?"_

"_Lest you loose it to my sharpened axe!"_

"_The one sticking out of your back pocket, Sir?" Sam raised an eyebrow._

"_Exactly."_

"_Nice to meet you Sam," I shook his hand. CJ walked away, but Sam lingered._

"_Sam, is Josh around?"_

"_Yes Sir, do you want me to – "_

"_No!" I yelled._

"_Bring him over would you Sam?"_

"_Um, sure … " he shot me a confused look._

_Josh came over and as soon as he saw me, his face fell._

"_Sir, you know Mack?"_

"_Know her? She's my goddaughter Josh!"_

"_Great … " he muttered._

"_Excuse me, Josh?" Jed joked._

"_I mean, yay, yippee, I'm really excited for you Sir," he replied sarcastically._

"_You know I'm equally psyched to see you too Josh," I stuck another pencil in my hair making it resembled pincushion with crochet needles sticking out._

"_So McKayla, think I'm gonna win that bet?"_

"_No Sir," I smiled._

- - - - -

"Mack, wake up."

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and looked around. I had fallen asleep again at the hospital. Donna was waking me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. The President wants to talk to you."

"Okay," I rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?"

"4:30."

I sighed and walked over to his room.

"You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Yeah," he was lying in bed with Abby at the foot. "Close the door."

I shut it and walked over to his bedside.

"I don't know what I'm telling you this, but I am and you know that you this shouldn't be repeated."

"Of course Sir."

"McKayla, it's about Charlie."

"What about him?"

"He was the target of the shooting according to the statement given by the young man they arrested."

I paused.

"Oh dear … "

"Yeah," Abby put her hand on mine.

"Does Zoey know?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Sir, do you mind if I talk to Charlie?"

"I was hoping you would."

"Yes Sir … " I nodded and went to find Charlie. He was in a secluded corner of the hospital with Zoey. She was trying to talk to him but I could sense stubbornness from his side. "Zoey, Charlie?"

"Mack," Zoey turned and gave me a hug.

"Hey kid," I embraced her. "Do you mind if I talk to Charlie alone Zoey?"

"Okay … I'll be back Charlie."

He didn't say anything, just stared at the floor leaning on the wall.

"Charlie, I know we haven't been close colleagues, but we are colleagues nonetheless and I think it's time I talk to you about something – "

"Miss. Adams – "

"Charlie, you know me well enough to call me Mack."

"Okay, Mack. I don't think anything you have to say will make me feel better right now."

"I'll beg to differ," I looked at him. "Will you hear me out?"

He sighed. "Sure."

"When I was a freshman in college my father was in office as President. That was hard because he lived in DC but I went to Stanford. I was just like Zoey, a little rebel, trying to dodge secret service and trying to just live a normal life. What I realize in hindsight is that I was just being stupid."

I paused.

"That's it?"

"No," I sat on the floor. "Do you know what happened Charlie? Do you remember what the headlines were for months?"

He shook his head and sat next to me.

"Well I was stalked. People knew how easy it was to talk to me and that I wasn't big on secret service and sometimes they took advantage of that fact. I was stalked for the entire school year and had no idea until the summer when I always felt like someone was following me and then I was finally attacked at a bar. I was out with friends, listening to a jazz band play and a fight broke out that was staged and these men attacked me," I said softly. "Charlie, we are all victims of life, some are more blatantly attacked than others. You were a victim of an attempted murder and because of your high profile the President and a close friend became unintentional victims."

He seemed to be fighting back tears.

"Charlie, none of this is your fault and you must let go," I put my hand on his shoulder and then stood. "Listen to me Charlie, you are a good, strong young man. You are a good boyfriend and good friend. We all love seeing you around the office, and don't think for one moment we want you to leave because someone shot at you and had bad aim."

Our eyes met for a moment and then I turned to go to Josh. When I got there Donna was looking in also. We watched in silence for a few minutes.

"Is he going to be okay Mack?" Donna asked.

"I hope so," I muttered. "Donna, do you think I'm a horrible person because I wouldn't tell Josh that I loved him?"

She forced a smile. "No, of course not … " The look she gave after she said that was one I'll never forget. But it only lasted a second until she turned her head back towards the glass.

"Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"I do love him very much. And I would never leave him … "

"I know … you're not the only one."

My head turned towards her but she wasn't looking at me, but at Josh.


	13. Tuesday, November 7, 2000

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or dialogue taken directly from the show. I do not claim to be a political expert, I am far from that, I am a biology major. Therefore I would like to preface this story with the notion I wrote this story out of pure love of the show and the characters. Thank you & enjoy.

**Part 13: Tuesday, November 7, 2000**

Three months had passed since we had been shot at. Josh was recovering wonderfully. He returned to his own apartment so that he wouldn't be in my way and he took the fish with him. But he insisted that once he was 100 better we were moving back in together and the fish were coming too. I prayed he killed he fish by accident.

The elections for the House were that day and we were all a little on edge. I was helping the White House out on this particular day. The tension that had surfaced from August 7th still lingered in the air. Toby was attempting to crack down on crime and at the same time Sam was trying to dig himself out of a small ditch with his friend that he had convinced to run for Congress.

"Mack I need to talk to you for a sec."

"Sure Sam," I grabbed my notepad. "Erin, give me the next five minutes of Leo's time. Samuel, speak to me."

"I need advice."

"I know I'm a doctorate, but in international relations," I smiled, but was returned with a blank stare. "Sorry, what's wrong?"

He sighed. "You know my friend Tom?"

"The one you tried getting elected?"

"Yeah."

"He's not going to win," I replied flatly.

"Yeah I know. That's the problem."

"Oh."

"He has a baby on the way, Mack and I made him change his entire lifestyle so that we could _possibly_ take control of the House. He was perfect for the position, but obviously not perfect enough. He's coming in today and I don't think I'm going to be welcomed with hats and horns."

"Don't linger on this Sam," I put a hand on his shoulder. "He will forget, if not, then he's not worth your time because any true friend of yours would realize that you only have the best interest of others in your heart. It will be okay … "

He looked up at me.

"Yeah … thanks."

"Sure," I smiled.

"Hey Mack?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be there when he comes in?"

"Sure Sam," I walked out and scribbled a memo on my pad. "Erin!"

"He's free now."

"Thank you. And get me an umbrella; it looks like it's going to rain cats and dogs. Margaret is he free now?"

"Go on in Mack," she typed away.

"Hey, how's the calorie count in the muffins these days?"

"Mack!" she yelled.

"Are you torturing Margaret?" Leo asked as I closed the door behind me.

"Of course not."

"What's up?"

"We're not going to win this, Leo," I sighed.

"You don't know that. There are plenty of tight races to keep a close eye on," he was looking through a folder. He set the papers down and looked up at me. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I have a gut feeling and it's a really bad one."

"Do you get these often?"

"Does it help to say I felt a good feeling the night Jed was elected?"

He paused for a moment. "Considering all of us were feeling nothing but nauseous I'd say that's a step up."

"Leo."

"Mack, seriously, it's a feeling, not actual numbers. Until we get the final polls we don't know for sure. Is that all?"

"Yeah," I turned but looked back. "You know Sam's distraught."

"He'll get over it … "

"They were friends Leo," I said resentfully. "This isn't what politics is supposed to do. We are supposed to unite people, not drive them apart."

"Did you tell him that yourself?" Leo replied indignantly.

"Of course not, but you know as well as I do that we are just as guilty as every other administration before us as far as screwing people over when it doesn't go our way."

"What can I say, Mack? This is politics and whether we like it or not, this is how the game is played. Now you can either step up to the plate or sit on the bench. Which will it be?" he was gaining momentum and stood.

I sighed. "I'll talk to you later."

- - - - -

Later that day the sky opened up and began thundering and lightening. I knew it wasn't a good day. I was walking by Sam's office when I saw two people waiting. Only assuming it was the friend he had screwed, I told Kathy to find Sam and bring him over. I saw him rushing over, a little shaken and a little nervous. I patted his arm as he walked in and I followed.

"Tom, Sarah."

"Thanks for calling us Sam."

Sam looked over at me, and then he turned back to Sarah.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU SHOULD BE SORRY ABOUT – "

"Sarah, please."

"NO, WE – "

"You gave up what you knew was secure," I said softly. She looked like she was going to rip my head off and then dangle it to some sharks.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Mack Adams, daughter of former President Whitman. Pleased to meet you." They just stared back at me. "We understand your frustration and if it's any consolation, we too are upset that you were not elected."

"It is not," Sarah shot.

"Well I am sorry you feel that way, but in defense of my colleague I would like to say one thing," I stepped closer to her. "You have no idea what it is like to run a country. You have no idea the ups and downs and turmoil we must endure. We chose the best people to make us better so we can make the nation better. Frankly, I would feel privileged to be thought of as the best for the job. However I am not you and all I can say is that you did not lose anything from this – maybe a few months off your job, but that would be about it. You'll both swing back into your regular schedules with no problem and will probably forget all about Sam Seaborn who tried so valiantly to get your husband elected, but at least you can say this one thing: you tried. What's worse, going through life and a few failures and bumps in the road or never trying and saying we almost won?"

They didn't respond.

"You know the way out, please leave now," I said sharply.

Sarah was speechless and her husband had to drag her out of the office. Once they were gone I turned to Sam who seemed at a lose for words.

"Thank you Mack … "

"You're my friend and colleague and I would do anything to defend you Sam. But I know how you feel. And in time you too will forget that this misfortune occurred," I walked out the door.

- - - - -

I waited in the White House until all the exiting polls were in. When the final was announced I slumped into a chair. I put my head in my hand and sighed.

"7 Republicans and 5 Democrats … " I muttered.

"Mack do you need anything?"

"No," I took off my headset and placed it on a random desk. "I'm going to see Josh. You can go home, there's nothing else that we can do. Good night Erin."

I took a cab over to Josh's where CJ, Toby, Sam and Donna were all sitting on the stoop. I paid and stood on the curb watching them for a moment. Though discouraged they still seemed happy just to be in each other's company and alive. My pager went off and looked down – it wasn't a number I knew so I put it on silent and along with my cell phone.

"Good evening all," I smiled.

"Hey," Josh got up and gave me a kiss. "Beer?"

"Why not," I smiled as Sam cracked one open for me. I sat down next to Josh and stared up at the sky. "What a day it has been … "

"Do you think tomorrow will be better?" Josh asked absently.

"It can only go up," Sam sighed. "I don't know about you guys, but my day was pretty shitty."

"Yeah … " we all agreed.

A beeping brought us out of our daze. Then there was lots of beeping. Everyone's beeper was going off.

"What the hell?" I looked down at mine and it was flashing the same number from before. I opened my cell and saw 10 missed calls within the past 5 minutes. I dialed Erin. "What's going on?"

"Just get to the White House now and bring everyone with you."

In two minutes Josh was dressed and we were all piling into the car heading towards the White House. When we arrived there were police cars and lots of important people with badges walking around.

"What is going on here?" Toby frowned.

"McKayla Adams?" an official looking man walked up to me.

"Yes?"

"Special Agent Robert Cass," he showed his FBI badge.

"What's going on?"

"Come with me – "

"No, tell me here."

He sighed. "Your brother was just killed in a car accident."


	14. Friday, November 10, 2000

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or dialogue taken directly from the show. I do not claim to be a political expert, I am far from that, I am a biology major. Therefore I would like to preface this story with the notion I wrote this story out of pure love of the show and the characters. Thank you & enjoy.

**Part 14: Friday, November 10, 2000**

_The Seventeenth Amendment of the US Constitution_

_Passed by Congress May 13, 1912. Ratified April 8, 1913._

_When vacancies happen in the representation of any State in the Senate, the executive authority of such state shall issue writs of election to fill such vacancies: _Provided_, That the legislature of any State may empower the executive thereof to make temporary appointments until the people fill the vacancies by election as the legislature my direct._

- - - - -

"I can't believe they elected me," I said flatly as I sat in the parlor of my parents' house.

"You had to expect it honey," my mother sat next to me, pushing back my hair. Her British accent was always a soothing mechanism. "Alexander's will clearly placed emphasis on you succeeding him and I think Congress expects you to fill his void."

"I don't want to … " I muttered.

"McKayla, c'mon, don't sulk. This is for your brother," she patted my hand and stood. "You have two years to decide whether or not to run for Senate. Today is your brother's funeral … " She looked down at me mournfully. "So let's go."

- - - - -

I sat in a room somewhere in the Cathedral with Josh. He was staring off into space as he sat in a leather chair and I on the arm of it, looking down at him. He was sad, but not because Alex had died.

"I don't understand," he finally said and looked up at me.

"Josh, you know this isn't easy for me," I forced a smile and caressed his face. "I love you very much, I do, but I can't continue dating you." I leaned over so my forehead rested on his. "I have to leave my job at the White House and take on the job as a full-time Senator."

"But it can work – "

"Josh you know as well as I do that it's inconceivable. You are a senior staff member, and now I'm going to be part of Congress … it's too much gossip and whispering. I need as little obstacles as possible during this transition," I said softly.

"Mack I won't leave you," he was on the brink of tears.

"Josh, you will find someone who is more beautiful and smarter and easier to get along with and you will forget about me," I smiled. "You know how this goes."

"15 years … " he looked up at me. "I waited 15 years … "

"I know."

"And this is what it all comes down to?"

"Maybe it's fate," I shrugged and stood, but Josh pulled me down to his lips. For a moment I kissed him but then stood. "Josh we can't do this anymore. Please don't make it any harder than it already is … " I got up and went to take my place in the pew next to my mother.

St. Patrick's Cathedral was packed. There was controversy over whether to have the funeral and wake in Maryland or DC. We decided DC. Almost every Democratic Senator and Representative was present and a few Republicans our office had a good rapport with. Of course Jed and the Senior Staff were there also.

The service was beautiful. My sister sang most of the songs and many people spoke: my brother's chief of staff, my father, my brother and sister, and Jed. I was the last in the line-up. I had the speech planned and memorized, but when I stood at the pulpit in front of the hundreds of mourners my knees buckled and I couldn't speak. It took me a moment of silent crying until I finally composed myself and began the longest speech I had ever delivered.

"Someone once said 'You never know how precious something is until you lose it'. How true that is," I paused and looked out into the crowd. I caught Josh's tear filled eyes and a surge of pain engulfed me, but I pressed on, barely speaking between sobs. "We take for granted what we have. Our lives, our time on earth, in the grand scheme of history it is only a fraction of time."

I paused I smiled at the casket, draped beautifully in an American flag.

"For those of you who knew Alex you probably realized that he was not a man of many words. He spoke only when necessary and I do mean only when necessary. Some of you may recall his first television appearance after his first election. A bill had just come out that he did not like and after much preparation and air time set aside, he calmly approached the microphone and simply said, 'I do not like this bill.' And then he walked away." I smiled to myself. "After that we had press conference boot camp …

"Alex wrote in his will that he didn't want people mourning for him on the day of his death rather celebrating the accomplishments of his life and taking the blueprints of his ideas and creating something great. He said that he wanted a party with champagne and balloons. He said that said that he wanted people to instead of sending flowers take the money they would spend on expensive gifts and give it to education.

"There were two things Alex lived for: Education and his family … Okay, three, he also lived for his job. But throughout his entire political career Alexander Whitman Jr. was one of the strongest supporters of education and he asked in his will to have this short narrative read at his funeral:

"'Family and friends if my sister is reading this then that means I have passed on and am no longer with you in body, but I promise I am in spirit. As most of you know I am a strong proponent of education thus I would like to take this time to teach a small lesson. Death is not something to be feared nor is it meant to hold the living back. Instead, take this opportunity to examine your own life and think about what is important to you. I also believe in second chances and I believe that you listening to this narrative is a second chance for each of you to realize what is truly important in your lives. James Dean, one of my favorite actors, once said "Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die tomorrow." Take this opportunity to understand and realize that life does not last forever and we never know when our time is up; therefore embrace each day with open arms and an open mind. God bless you and God bless America.'"

I sighed and looked back into the sea of people. Some were smiling, some were still crying, but they all seemed to have a new light. The sun that was seeping through the stained glass was shining just a little brighter. I smiled.

"Alex will always be remembered, so will the legacy he has left in the Senate. I am still here and I promise to fill Alex's shoes to the best of my ability, though I have no doubt it will be difficult considering he wore a size 13 and I am but a 6. God bless you, Alex," I stepped down and kissed my hand and placed it on the casket for a moment. Then I resumed my seat next to my mother. I looked up at her and muttered, "_Dum vita est spes est._"

She smiled. "While there is life there is hope … "

- - - - -

**The End.**


	15. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or dialogue taken directly from the show. I do not claim to be a political expert, I am far from that, I am a biology major. Therefore I would like to preface this story with the notion I wrote this story out of pure love of the show and the characters. Thank you & enjoy.

**Epilogue**

_A few years later. Sometime after the rally in Indiana._

-

It was a beautiful September morning. For the most part Congress was running smoothly. Maryland suddenly accumulated millions of dollars after Alex's funeral and the University of Maryland's new science facilities were completed 6 months ago. Our family was now signing a $10 million dollar check to help renovate the student union and main walkways. Election day was only a few months off and I expected to be in the Senator for some time, maybe when Jed was done with the White House I would try to step in. Erin was officially my gopher and was constantly waiting on me hand and foot. I worked on less than five hours of sleep a day and close to 100 hours of work. But I loved it.

"Mack, Senator Jenkins' office will be calling in two hours what do you want me to say?"

"We're not meeting and the issue is not open for debate. If they want to chat about saving money they best not be planning to take it from Medicare or education."

"Okay."

"Erin I'm going for a walk."

"Okay, when will you be back?"

"I don't know," I put my khaki trench coat on.

"You're not actually going down are you?"

"Maybe today will be the day I actually walk down to the White House," I smiled. For two years I had been battling with myself as far as saying hi to the senior staff and Jed.

I stepped out of the Capitol and began walking towards the White House.

"Mack?"

"What?" I spun around before reaching the last step.

"Hey," it was Josh. He looked good.

"Hey," I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. "What are you doing here?"

"Um … nothing really … You know for the past two years I've been trying to get myself to walk over here … "

"Yeah … I was sorta on my way to the White House," I gave a half smile and walked back up to him. "How have you been?"

"Okay."

"I hear you got yourself a girlfriend," I smiled.

"Heh, yeah. Amy Gardner."

"She's cute," I mused. "She's crazy, but then again so is every other woman in DC. She'll be good for you."

"Thanks. So how about you? Any men?"

"I don't have time for men, Joshua," I grinned. "And besides, the last one I had is still pretty fresh in my mind."

"Yeah … I miss you too Mack."

For a moment we just stared each other in the eyes. It was like old times, before all the craziness. We were two years younger again and ready for love. But I knew it wasn't meant to be.

"So I heard you and Toby and Donna got left behind by the motorcade," I chuckled.

"Yeah … you heard about that?"

"Are you kidding? Sam called me the instant it happened! They should've left you there," I subconsciously began fixing his crooked tie.

"You talk to Sam?"

"Every once and a while. He tells me the big things, like when you get yourself left behind because you were frolicking in the soy bean fields – "

"I was _not_ frolicking! And it was _Toby's_ idea – "

"Whatever Josh," I smiled.

He sighed. "Do you think we'll ever get back together?"

I shrugged. "Who knows? But my bet is no."

He went down a step. "It was good seeing you again."

"Yeah you too … " I stepped up.

"Next time you come to the White House and save me a walk."

"Okay," I smiled. "Tell everyone I said hi."

"I will. Bye Mack," he turned and waved and fell backwards down the last two steps. "I – I meant to do that – "

"Sure Josh," I chuckled. "Better let Amy know what she's gotten herself in to."

"Will do … See ya, Mack."

"Goodbye you," I waved and watched as he walked out of sight.


End file.
